


Nekoma's Setters

by hinatastinygiant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Nekoma, Pretty Setter Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 42,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatastinygiant/pseuds/hinatastinygiant
Summary: COLLEGE/UNIVERSITY AUA story in which Y/N, Nekoma's Girls Volleyball team setter, needs extra volleyball practice with the boys' team since she missed out last season.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 59





	1. Prologue

"It doesn't matter just hurry up!"

Ritsuko, the captain of the girls' volleyball team drags you down a long hallway. She's made you put on some workout clothes despite not having any on herself.

"Where are we going? We don't even have practice today!" you complain as you continue to get pulled by her.

"I don't have practice today," she teases, "but you do."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Ritsuko shushes you as she peers through a door. You hear loud voices coming from inside so you decide to take a peek.

You see a group of guys talking as they set up a volleyball net. Another few bring out carts of volleyballs.

"No way," you whisper to your captain, "you can't make me practice with them!"

"Move away!" Ritsuko gasps.

She pushes you away from the door and you stare at her confused as she catches her breath for a moment.

"I think someone saw me," she says excitedly.

"Why are you so excited about that? Why are you making me practice with the guys' team?!" 

Ritsuko smiles and lets out some giggles before answering you.

"You need the extra practice on days we don't have it since you didn't play last season."

"So?" you say as you try to get her sympathy, "They're scary. Can't I just play with the club team?"

"No!" she yells, "These guys are supposed to be really good and if you can't give me a valid reason as to why you can't go in there then I'm going to bring you in any way."

You shift your gaze between her eyes, looking for an ounce of sympathy, but it's all for nothing. Ritsuko peers back into the gym and grabs onto your arm so you can't run away.

"No Ritsuko please," you beg as she starts walking, "I'll do anything but don't make me do this."

"Hey!" Ritsuko calls out to the guys as she walks into the gym, "Anybody seen your captain?"

You hide behind Ritsuko as she begins to embarrass you in front of the group. You peek past her and see a tall boy with messy, black hair approach your friend.

"I hate you so much right now," you whisper.

"Oh shut it," she says through her teeth.

Ritsuko pulls you out from behind her and pushes you towards the boy, keeping her hands on your arms as you stiffly stand in front of the stranger.

"This is Y/N and she's our only setter on the girls' team," Ritsuko tells him, "however she needs extra training with you because she completely sucks ass."

"Ritsu!" you squeak.

Your eyes shift as a shorter brown-haired boy laughs.

"Hey Lev looks like you've got a new friend," he says as he elbows the tall silver-haired boy beside him.

"Well hi there," the boy in front of you says, making you shift your attention back to him, "I'm Kuroo and I've got just the trainer for you."

Kuroo turns around and begins looking for someone.

"Kenma! Stop playing on that damn thing and come over here for a second."

You look over at the dichromatic-haired boy as he reluctantly gets up and walks over towards you.

Kuroo puts his arm around Kenma once he approaches, not letting him leave his side.

"This is Kenma," Kuroo grins, "and he's our setter. I'm sure the two of you will get along great."


	2. First Practice

"This is Kenma," the tall boy in front of you grins, "and he's our setter. I'm sure the two of you will get along great."

Kenma groans but finally looks up at you. You're shocked for a second as his eyes widen as his gaze meets your own. Kenma quickly looks away and struggles to get out of Kuroo's grasp.

Ritsuko continues to explain to Kuroo that you're going to be practicing with them the days the girls' team doesn't hold practice.

"Well have fun, Y/N," she says as she pats your head, "Thanks for looking after her, Kuroo."

After Kuroo assures Ritsuko that you're in good hands she takes off, leaving you there with a bunch of strangers crowding around you.

"Who's your friend?" Kuroo laughs.

"My captain," you groan, "she's the worst."

Kenma then mutters something under his breath that's inaudible to you but results in a slap on the back of the head by Kuroo.

"Ouch," he quietly complains.

At the sound of the loud smack, you give Kuroo your undivided attention, worried about how strict he's going to be with you. However, his face gets soft as he looks back at you and smiles. He wraps you close around his other arm as he introduces the rest of the team to you.

You take this moment to analyze the rest of the team.

Thank God he's not here. I guess he's not on the team anymore.

"So how long has it been since you last played volleyball?" Kuroo asks as he releases you from his grip.

You watch as Kenma finally breaks free and walks away, cursing under his breath. The second you catch yourself staring you snap back your attention to Kuroo.

"Oh uh, I think a few months. I had a broken arm last season and then I didn't get to play over break," you tell him.

Kuroo nods as he listens to your story. He tells you that he understands and then ushers the team over, letting them know he's going to start practice.

"Y/N you can warm up with Yaku, sound good?" he asks.

You nod as you turn around and see Yaku running over to you.

"Hi Y/N!" he shouts as he pulls you over to a free spot.

"Yaku where's you coach?" you ask as the pair of you sit and begin stretching.

Yaku looks around to make sure his coach isn't there.

"Hm I'm not sure," he shrugs, "but he'll probably be here in a few minutes."

"O-Okay," you respond nervously, "are you sure it's okay for me to join the group even though your coach didn't okay it?"

Yaku nods and lets you know that Nekomata-sensei won't mind.

The two of you then move on to warming up. Yaku gives you a simple exercise to do with him and you willingly go along with it.

"Is this the whole team?" you ask as you look around the room.

"I think so," he shrugs.

A few minutes go by as the two of you warm up until Yaku finally lets you know that the vice-captain is missing.

Fuck, he's still on the team.

Just then Nekomata-sensei walks in and begins greeting the team. Yaku immediately yanks you over to him and begins explaining you to him with the help of Kuroo.

"Well of course she's welcome to join the practices," he grins.

You bow and politely thank him.

\--

During practice, Kuroo and Lev ask you to set to them so you begin walking to the furthest court to practice.

"Okay go ahead Y/N!" Lev says to you.

Kuroo tosses you a ball and you gently set it to Lev, but it's way too low.

"Uh sorry," you say nervously, "I guess I didn't realize how tall you were."

"It's alright, try it again!" Lev responds.

You nod and give Kuroo a thumbs up, letting him know you're ready for the next toss.

Once again your set is too low for Lev. Kuroo then calls over Fukunaga. As Fukunaga runs over, Kuroo approaches you. He turns you to the side where Lev is and positions his hands over the back of yours. Your body stiffens as he leans down at your height and presses his back against yours. You allow him to move your hands to where he knows Lev is going to jump to.

"This is a good angle," he whispers to you.

You get chills throughout your body as Kuroo speaks to you.

"Lev you ready?" he asks over your shoulder.

You look over at Lev who gives a thumbs up slowly, a bit flustered just watching how close Kuroo is to you.

"Ready gorgeous?"

You roll your eyes, finally catching on to what Kuroo's trying to do.

"Of course, handsome," you smirk.

Kuroo chuckles and calls for Fukunaga to send the ball to you. Kuroo backs away slightly and you set to Lev, way better than it was before.

You turn around and look at Kuroo, shocked that he was actually able to help you.

I guess I misjudged him.

"Are you sure you're not a setter?" you tease.

"Nah," he chuckles, "but maybe I should be since I'm better than you."

You roll your eyes playfully before thanking him for his help. He congratulates you and then relieves Fukunaga from his post.

"Ready Lev?" you say excitedly.

He happily nods and you turn back to Kuroo who's already grinning back at you.

"Let's go!"


	3. Kai-Chan

As you're setting to Kuroo and Lev, Nekomata-sensei calls you over, along with Kenma.

"I want you two to work on your sets together okay?"

You look over at Kenma as he nods and walks to the court.

"Hey wait up," you shout after him, "what are we supposed to be doing?"

Kenma turns around causing you to stop in your tracks.

"Take about ten steps and stop," he lectures.

Without another word Kenma walks away, leaving you to do what you're told. You stand in the middle of the court and Kuroo brings over a cart of volleyballs towards you and stops at the endline.

You shift your gaze to Kenma who's standing at the court next to yours. He turns to you and lets you know you're going to do a rapid-fire tossing drill.

He then turns around and nods to Lev who throws him a ball. Kenma swiftly moves under the ball and sets it to Fukunaga. 

Rude, acting like I don't know how to do a stupid tossing drill.

"You ready or are you going to stare at Kenma all day?" Kuroo calls out to you.

You shake yourself out of your trance and nod to Kuroo. You complete the drill sending the ball to Yaku as you set it. You continue to repeat this process as fast as you can until Kuroo says that the cart is empty.

"How many balls were in there?" you ask out of breath.

"I dunno probably only fifty," he shrugs as he looks for confirmation from Yaku.

Yaku nods in agreement with Kuroo's statement.

"Fifty? But my hands feel like they're on fire," you complain as you look down at your palms.

Your sentence is almost cut off by the sound of the gym doors opening.

"Sorry I'm late," you hear a familiar voice yell out as the sound of sneakers along the floor echoes throughout the gym.

You turn to see the familiar black-haired boy lands in your field of view.

Kai-chan...

You watch as Kai jogs over to Nekomata-sensei and apologizes profusely for being late. You try to listen for his excuse but get called back to earth by Kuroo.

"Oh my bad," you apologize, "what are we doing now?"

Kuroo lets you know it's time to work on spikes.

"Do you mind if I set for you guys?" you ask as you run up to him.

"Of course!" he beams.

Kuroo grabs your hand and brings you over to Kenma. You quickly flash him a smile and a thumbs up.

"Ready?"

Kenma nods and looks away quickly. You're not sure but you think you caught a bit of blush on his face.

It's kinda cute how shy he is.

"Y/N!"

You turn around at the sound of your name being called and jump back when you see Kai standing directly behind you.

"Oh hey Kai," you chuckle awkwardly, "long time no see, huh?"

"Are you ready for your first set?" he asks emotionlessly.

You're taken back for a moment, confused as to why he's not asking you about the last time the two of you talked.

He's always been polite so I guess I can't be too surprised that he's not bringing it up.

You begin to serve for the team as they line up behind you and Kenma in preparation for your serves.

After what seems like forever, Nekomata-sensei calls everybody over.

"Alright bring it in," he shouts to the group.

You follow the guys as they run over to their coach.

"Good job for the second day back," he smiles as he looks at the boys.

You glance over and see Kuroo with his hands on his hips proudly looking at the team. You smile thinking he really does act like the captain of the team. You then notice Kenma who's standing next to Kuroo with his eyes glued to his coach. As you remember you're also supposed to be listening, you shake off your thoughts and look back towards Nekomata-sensei. However, your eyes tend to linger on Kenma a moment before looking away.

"I also want to remind you that on Tuesdays and Thursdays Y/N will be practicing with us so BE NICE!" he sternly lectures.

Most of the boys smile or nod at Nekomata-sensei.

"Y/N why is it that you're practicing with us on those days?" somebody asks.

"Oh because the girls' coach can't hold practices those days and I, um, need extra practice because I've been out for so long and I'm the only setter," you reply nervously as your face feels like it's on fire.

You look over at Kai who's staring intently back at you. Quickly you remove your gaze from him and listen to Nekomata-sensei as he speaks.

Once the team is dismissed and the gym is cleaned, you walk over to Kuroo as he packs up his things.

"Bye Kuroo," you wave as you approach him.

Kuroo pulls you into a hug and says he can't wait to practice with you again. As he releases your eyes linger on him a moment before you collect yourself. You shift your vision over to Kenma who's sitting on the floor beside him.

"Bye Kenma," you say politely.

"Bye," he replies in a quiet voice.

You can't help but smile at his cute response. As you walk out of the gym you hear Kuroo laugh.

"Man I can't believe you actually talked!"

"What's the big deal it's not like I'm going to ignore her," you faintly hear Kenma reply.

You start to walk back to your dorm but hear someone call out to you. You turn around and feel your body freeze as you see Kai running up to you.

"Uh, hey Y/N," Kai says awkwardly, "how's your arm?"

"It's better," you reply as you rub it gently.

The two of you stand in silence for a moment.

Why doesn't he just ask me and let the cat out of the fucking bag alrea-

"Do you, um, have an answer?"


	4. LevYaku

"Do you, um, have an answer?"

You stare at the man before you, unsure how to answer his question.

"Kai-chan, I... I don't want to ruin our friendship," you say as you put your hand on his shoulder, giving him a sincere look, "I'm just not interested in you that way."

Kai nods sadly at your response. You know he was half expecting it since you had been avoiding him for a while now. After letting you know that he understands your decision, Kai turns to walk back into the gym.

"Hey wait!" you call out as he begins walking away, not responding to your voice.

Fuck it.

You run up to Kai and wrap your arms around his waist, pushing your chest into his back. He stops walking as he hesitates on how to react.

"I don't want you to leave me just because of my answer," you sob into his back.

"Uh, maybe we should have gone the other way."

You peak out from around Kai's side and see Lev and Yaku staring back at you with a bit of pink dusting across their faces. You slowly take your hands off of Kai and take a step back.

"No sorry it's okay," you explain while telling them that they weren't interrupting anything.

As you do, Kai scoffs and walks past the other guys. Yaku and Lev watch him until he disappears back into the gym and then turn their attention back to you.

"You alright?" Lev asks as he steps closer to you, "What was that about?"

Lev and Yaku both walk over to you, making sure that you're alright. You nod and vaguely explain what happened between you and Kai.

"We were friends," you say as you hang your head down, looking at the floor, "but I don't think that's the case anymore."

"We'll be your friends!" Lev beams.

You pick your head up and look at both of the smiling men in front of you.

"Seriously?!" you say excitedly as you smile back.

"Of course," nods Yaku, "and if there's anything you need us to help you with we gotcha!"

Yaku gives you a thumbs up, resulting in a laugh from you.

You thank Yaku and Lev for their kind words and start walking with them towards the dorms.

"So what are you gonna do now anyways?" asks Lev.

"Dunno," you shrug, "probably just study in my room."

As you look up at Lev, you see him smiling past you. You turn your head and see Yaku smiling back at his friend. You stop walking as you become suspicious of the situation. Both boys look back at you, confused.

"What are you two doing," you ask skeptically.

The two exchange a look again before facing you.

"We were gonna ask if you want to come over and hang out," Yaku smiles.

You look over at Lev and see an approving face. As you turn back to Yaku you give him a big grin.

"Yeah sure! I'd love to!"

You grab both of their arms and ask them to show you which way to their dorm. Once you arrive, you see a somewhat cleaned room. You giggle to yourself, kinda proud that they're not living in a pigsty like some of the other dorm rooms you've seen.

"I'm gonna shower real quick alright?" Lev says to you, "Yaku can you stay with Y/N so she's not alone?"

"Sure!" Yaku nods, "I'll just shower once you get back."

Once Lev leaves you hop up on his bed. You start scrolling on your phone as Yaku unpacks his stuff from his bag.

"Hey Y/N?" he asks as he turns around.

You look up at him as he walks over and pulls out his phone.

"Can I get your number?" he asks hopefully.

"Sure," you smile, "make sure you give it to Lev too, okay?"

Yaku nods and the two of you swap phones. You type in your contact quickly and hold out your hand to give him his phone.

"Nice," he says excitedly.

"Oh by the way," you say as he takes the phone from your hand, "Kuroo texted you."

"Great he's probably gonna tell me more of his chemistry pick-up lines," he says as he rolls his eyes.

"No way," you giggle, "are they any good?"

Yaku shakes his head as he hands you back your phone. You jump off the bed and look over the phone with him as he types his response to Kuroo.

"Yaku I've got the perfect idea!" you say energetically as you put your hand on his shoulder, "Kuroo doesn't have my phone number so we can prank him!"

Yaku's face beams with excitement at your idea and immediately agrees. However, he says the plan will only work if the pair of you have snacks so you run alongside of him to the nearest vending machine down the hall.

"You want somethin?" your new friend asks as he holds out some coins to you.

"Seriously? You're the best!"

You give Yaku a giant hug and purchase a bag of chips from the vending machine. As you turn around you see Kenma walking down the hall towards you.

Deciding not to completely freak him out, you wait for him to get closer before saying hello. 

"Y/N? You live here?" Kenma asks quietly as he looks up at you.

"Oh no," you reply as you gesture over to Yaku.

Kenma's cheeks light up as he looks over at Yaku and back to you.

"We're going to prank Kuroo," you giggle, "wanna join?"

Yaku laughs as he walks up next to you, knowing there's no way Kenma wants any additional social interaction at the moment.

"Don't be a dick, Yaku," Kenma growls to his teammate before looking back at you, "I'm sorry Y/N but I've gotta go back to my dorm."

You smile and let Kenma know it's alright. You wave as he continues to walk past and then go back to Yaku's room to call Kuroo.

You and Yaku both jump on his bed, sitting across from on another. The two of you come up with the plan to tell Kuroo that you're conducting a very important science survey that he was selected to be a part of. On the call you start out with serious questions but then begin to get a little creative.

"Yes I see, thank you for your time, uh, what did you say your name is?" you say in a deeper voice than usual.

"Kuroo!" he says cheerfully from the other line, still not recognizing that you're pranking him.

"Alright Kuroo now the last question is," you look over at Yaku and exchange smirks, "you're a shitty captain, Baka Kuroo!"

You can't help but let out a giggle before hanging up the phone. Yaku places his hand across your mouth but you're pretty sure it's too late. As he removes his arm you quietly apologize.

"What's going on in here?"

You and Yaku look over at Lev standing in the doorway. Realizing you're a bit too close, you scoot back slightly before Yaku notices. 

"We were just calling Kuroo," Yaku says a bit nervsouly.

You watch as Lev eyes his roommate skeptically before walking over to you. Yaku quickly grabs some clothes and a towel and walks out of the room.

"So Lev whatcha want to do?" you ask curiously.

Lev checks his phone and looks back up at you with a smile.

"Kuroo just asked if I can play CoD with him, wanna join?" he asks excitedly.

You nod and jump off of Yaku's bed. Grabbing a controller, you put on Yaku's headset and sit next to Lev.

"You sure Yaku won't mind me using his stuff?"

Lev rolls his eyes and assures you that his roommate is okay with it. 

"We're going to be on a squad with Kuroo and Kenma, sound good?"

You give him a thumbs-up as he starts up the game. Soon enough you head Kuroo and Kenma through your headphones. Adjusting them slightly, you smile as you hear your new friends' voices. Lev greets his friends and then lets them know you're playing in Yaku's place.

"Oh hey there Y/N," Kuroo says teasingly, "you ready to get friendly-fired?"

"Huh?! I don't know what you're talking about," you say coyly.

"Don't play innocent," he growls.

"You wouldn't dare kill me," you shout back.

"Watch me!"

As you play the game, you do your best to avoid Kuroo. When you see that he's near, you remind him that you're a valuable part of the team in the hopes of staying alive longer.

"And besides I've got more kills than you," you tease.

Before he can respond, you hear Kenma chuckle quietly. A quick blush crosses your face as the thought of him laughing sneaks into your mind. You hear a bit of mumbling as Kuroo and Kenma try to speak privately for a moment.

"You knew?!" you hear Kuroo scream.

Kenma allows his voice to be heard clearly once more through the mic before he gives his response.

"Yeah and I think it was a good idea by the way Y/N," he says to you, "Kuroo's brain cells give out when science is involved."

"Hey thanks Kenma," you smile.

For a couple more seconds you hear mumbling. You and Lev look at each other and smile before going back to the game, knowing the other two are fighting with each other. After playing for a little while Yaku comes back. The two of you take turns switching between games as the others played. After awhile you begin to get tired and depart from Lev and Yaku's room, calling it a night.


	5. Curse Words

"Yeah I saw him too, he's super cute!"

As you walk into the girls' volleyball gym the next day, you see most of your teammates huddled together. When you draw near you're able to hear that they're talking about the boys' volleyball team.

"And their captain was super cute," says Ritsuko as she dreamily reminisces her brief interaction with Kuroo from the day before.

"Did you see that tall kid with silver hair? He's in my class and he's super hot but kinda scary, too. You think Y/N's gonna be okay with them?" Nakamura, another one of your teammates, asks Ritsuko.

You look over and see Ritsuko look past the purple-haired girl, towards you. The rest of the team turns as well.

"I'll be fine," you shrug as you try to get their attention off of you.

"Are you positive?" asks Mito, "One of them came up to me once and kept asking me for my number one time."

Mito gives you a worried look before continuing her comment.

"Each time I said no his smile would get bigger," she shivers as he thinks back to the interaction which, as you guess, was probably with Yamamoto.

You roll your eyes and walk up to the group.

"What do you think of them since you got to play with them, Y/N?" Ritsuko asks.

"They were all actually really nice."

Ritsuko groans as she rolls her eyes.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Your captain sneers at you and then playfully pokes your cheek, hoping to provoke a reaction from you.

"Who do you think is cute, huh?"

You tense up for a moment at the question while thinking back to yesterday. Eventually, you just end up letting out a sigh and walking away from the group.

"Y/N you're never going to get a boyfriend if you keep friend-zoning everyone!"

This was it. Ritsuko had finally provoked you enough to elicit a reaction.

"What the hell do you know about that?" you yell as you turn back around to her.

"Kai-chan came in here last semester, after you broke your arm, looking for you. He wanted to talk about, well, you know Y/N," she teases.

"What are you two talking about?" Nakamura asks out of curiosity and worry, "What's between you and Kai?"

"Nothing," you say as you slowly shake your head, "I just told him I wasn't interested in him."

The girls all begin to groan sadly.

"But he's cuteee," wines Mito, "the two of you would have been cute together."

"Oh shut up," you complain, "he was my friend and I told you guys a long ass time ago he's not my type."

Ritsuko walks up to you and confidently wraps her arm around your shoulder.

"Let's all leave Y/N alone. There's probably someone else she has a crush on anyway."

"U-Uh Ritsu!" you stutter as you push her off of you, "Can we just play volleyball now?"

\--

Once practice has ended, you grab your jacket from your bag. As you reach down you feel someone take hold of each of your wrists. Before you get dragged away you quickly grab your bag and follow your teammates out of the room.

Ritsuko and Nakamura both continue to pull you down the hallway until you reach the boys' gym. Outside, the three of you peek through a window at the boys still practicing.

"Damn they actually are good," Nakamura says as she intently watches the boys play.

"Good call putting Y/N with them right?" Ritsuko whispers back.

Nakamura nods in agreement. You look down and see the girls' grips still on your wrists, causing your cheeks to heat up a bit.

"Y/N's going to get really good again," Ritsuko giggles excitedly, pulling you out of your thoughts, "and I can't wait!"

You look out at the team and watch them continue working on their drills.

"Which one's the setter?" Nakamura asks you.

You and Ritsuko both look around the gym for Kenma.

"That one there, see look, the one with the two-toned hair," Ritsuko points against the glass.

"Oh yeah I see him, he's kinda short compared to the rest of them. Is he any good?"

Ritsuko and Nakamura look over to you, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah of course he's good," you say in his defense.

The two girls then look at each other and begin laughing louder.

"Y/N do you like their setter?" Ritsuko asks as she bumps your arm.

"Of course not," you say as you roll your eyes, "I only just practiced with him once."

"If you only practiced with him once then how do you know he's good?"

You groan and explain to Ritsuko that the two of you did similar drills the day before where you were able to watch Kenma play. She continued to have her mischievous smirk as you talked, but you did your best to ignore her.

As the three of you move on and look back into the gym, you see Kuroo walk over to Kenma and say something to him, resulting in a nod.

"Ooo Nakamura that's the captain I was telling you about," Ritsu says excitedly.

Ritsuko and Nakamura continue staring at the team while Kuroo and Kenma begin to walk in your direction.

"Hey guys, we should probably-"

You take your gaze away from the window and see your friends are nowhere in sight. 

"Go," you groan to yourself.

Just then Kuroo and Kenma appear from the gym and stand before you.

"Y/N?" Kuroo asks confused.

"Uh hey," you respond as you nervously wave to them.

"Kenma and I were just going out to look for you," he smiles.

You look over at Kenma who's looking back at you intently. The moment your eyes catch his, you see them slightly widen.

"What did you need?" you politely ask as you look back to Kuroo.

"To see if you wanted to come practice," he smirks.

You agree and follow the boys into the gym. The three of you join up with Lev, Yaku, and Yamamoto to play a quick 3-on-3 game.

In your game with Lev and Yaku as your teammates, you do your best to keep your sets in proportion with the height differences just like you practiced with Kuroo. At the last point of the game, you prepare to set the ball once more. Instead of sending it to either of the boys, you dump the ball onto the other side of the net. The five other players stand speechless for a moment as they realize what just happened.

"Y/N!" Lev yells as he runs up to you.

Immediately he and Yaku wrap you in a hug. You laugh along at them as the other team continues to stare at you. 

"What's wrong Kuroo?" you tease as you look to the other team.

"Y/N was so cool and nobody was expecting that!" Yaku says excitedly.

"It's not like I invented something new," you say awkwardly, "Why are you guys acting like it's such a big deal."

"W-We weren't expecting you to do that," Yamamoto admits.

"That's why I did it," you shrug, passing a quick glance to Kenma who still hasn't taken his eyes off of you.

After the game, you help the boys clean up the gym. Once you're done you walk over to your bag and take out your phone, ready to text Ritsuko and Nakamura to chew them out for leaving you earlier.

As you walk out of the room, staring angrily down at your phone, you trip over something. 

"Fucking hell," you yell out, louder than you mean to.

Cursing under your breath, you begin to lift your upper body off the ground and look to see what you've tripped over.

"Kenma?" you mutter to yourself.

Kenma stares back at you, completely stunned that you just cursed him out. You scramble to your feet, apologizing as many times as you can before running straight out of the gym.

Dammit, now I look like a total bitch.


	6. Peace Offering

After your incident with Kenma Tuesday, you decided to pick up some mini apple pies from a store off campus before your practice with them today.

As you walk into the gym you head over to Kuroo who's talking with Yamamoto.

"I'm serious she's like a fucking angel!" Yamamoto dramatically says to Kuroo, "but I don't exactly know what her name is, uh, yet."

"Yeah you do," you tease as you walk over to them with the treats, "It's Y/N and I'm definitely an angel."

You give the boys a big smile as they look down at the box you're carrying.

"You got that right," Kuroo nods as he keeps his eyes fixated on what you brought.

You roll your eyes and open the box to reveal the mini apple pies.

"Kenmaaa!" Kuroo screams, "you're gonna like this!"

You look over at Kenma as he stands up and grumpily walks over. Once he sees the apple pies in the box, his eyes widen.

"They're mostly for you," you say as you hold the box out to him, "to apologize for when I wasn't looking where I was going."

Kenma looks up at you and you find the smallest grin sneak onto his face.

"Well go ahead and try it first," Kuroo says as he pats his friend's back.

Kenma nods and takes a pie from the box. He inspects it for a moment before looking back up at you. He sees the anticipation in your eyes as you watch him bring the pie to his mouth and takes a bite. His eyes immediately widen and looks over at Kuroo.

"It's really good," he mumbles.

You fight the urge to jump up and down from excitement that Kenma's accepted your apology. Kuroo and Yamamoto hungrily grab a pie as well and dig in. As the other boys start crowding around you hold out the box to each of them letting them know there's plenty.

As the crowd in front of you fades, Kai walks over and shyly takes a treat. You give him a quick smile to ease the awkward moment. Once the box is empty you put the container down.

"Y/N?"

You turn around and see Kenma right in front of your face. Getting startled for a moment you take a slight step back.

"Yeah Kenma? Everything okay?"

"Mhm just wanted to thank you for the food."

"It's no problem I am really sorry about the other day," you say nervously.

Kenma shakes his head and lets you know it's alright. The two of you then walk over to the gym and begin warming up. Afterward, you walk over to your usual mini-team of Yaku and Lev and the three of you begin some drills.

"Man, Y/N, why'd you have to feed us before practice," Yaku groans as he holds onto his stomach.

You hear Yaku's stomach growl so you tell him to go to the bathroom before he makes a mess. He looks at you with pitiful eyes before nodding and running out of the room.

_Now's my chance to talk to Lev. He was acting strange the other day when he saw me with Yaku._

You walk over to grab a volleyball from the cart and head towards Lev.

"Lev, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, Y/N. What is it?" he smiles.

"It's just that-"

"Y/N! Kenma! Come here for a second!" Nekomata-sensei's voice bellows throughout the gym.

"Uh, I'll be back," you tell Lev, "but it's not important so don't worry about it."

You hand the ball to Lev as you wave to him before walking over to Nekomata.

"Hi!" you say to Kenma once you stand next to him.

Kenma gives you a brief smile before looking at Nekomata-sensei.

"Can the two of you do some setting drills together?" he asks.

Kenma nods and walks away from the coach.

_Uh, is that it? Am I missing something?_

Nekomata-sensei goes back to reading some volleyball magazine so you decide to run up to Kenma.

"Kenma what exactly are we supposed to be doing?"

Kenma instructs you on where to stand and the two of you begin practicing together. As you do, the pair of you remain quiet, but not in an uncomfortable way. While you get time to watch him up close you notice that he really is an amazing setter and you could learn a lot from him. You sometimes set a bit out of place and have a sloppy shot due to your lack of recent practice, but Kenma doesn't and you hypothesize that it must be from his amazing reflexes.

As the two of you clean up the area, you take the opportunity to talk to him.

"So, uh, you really like apple pies, yeah?" you ask eagerly.

Kenma looks up at you with serious eyes as he nods.

"It's my favorite food," he says quietly.

"Wow, no way! I got super lucky, huh?"

You send him a big grin as you walk past. You feel him freeze in that moment and hope you didn't do something wrong. As you turn around you see him shake his head to himself.

You sigh and drag Kenma over to where you have your bag.

"What are you doing," he asks suspiciously.

You bend over and take out one last apple pie that you had wrapped up.

"Is that yours?" he asks as his eyes meet yours.

"Yeah but you can have it. I can always get more," you smile.

Kenma slowly takes the pie from your hands. You can tell he feels a bit bad for taking your last one so you reassure him once more that it's alright. Kenma then nods and puts the pie on top of his bag for after practice.

\--

You walk out of the gym after practice and immediately bump into three familiar figures who drag you around a corner.

"What the hell are you all doing here?!" you ask as you look at Ritsuko, Mito, and Nakamura.

"We saw you practicing with that cute other setter," Ritsu beams as she grabs onto your arm.

"Mhm you were right the other day Y/N he is good. Definitely way better than you," Nakamura teases.

You scowl at her as Ritsu nods her head in agreement.

"Except you were a total mess in comparison. You need to keep working with him."

"It's not like I've got a choice," you complain as you cross your arms.

"Yeah right like you _don't_ want to be with him," Mito laughs.

"True and I definitely saw him check out your ass," Nakamura chimes in.

You roll your eyes knowing that nothing you'll say will change their opinions.

"Oh hey Y/N," you hear Lev call from behind you.

_Bless you, Lev._

"Hi," you say as you turn around.

"I can't wait to practice with you again next week," he says as he waves goodbye.

You hear your friends giggling behind you causing your body to stiffen. You wave goodbye to Lev and say the same back to him. Once he's gone the girls break out in excitement.

"Okay if you don't tell us which one you like we're going to assume it's that guy!"

"Oh fuck off," you say defensively, "why do I have to like any of them?"

"Ya know Ritsu," Nakamura says playfully, "I'm pretty sure it's the setter Y/N's got her eyes on."

You feel your cheeks burn as you push them out of your way, not wanting to even think about crushing on anybody. You've never cared to put much thought into dating but you knew your friends weren't going to give this up. You stop walking and with your back to your friends you remind them that you aren't interested in anybody right now.

Not getting a response from your typically talkative teammates you turn around and see them staring at Kai who is, unfortunately, looking at you.

"Uh, hey, can we talk?" Kai asks nervously.

Your friends giggle and quickly say goodbye before walking past.

"Have fun," Mito nudges as she walks by.

You quietly growl at them as they leave.

"What did you need?" you ask as you turn back to your ex-best friend.

"I was wondering if we could talk," he says nervously as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah, come on."

You and Kai walk outside the building and sit together on a bench nearby. As you sit, you wait patiently for him to begin speaking.

"Y/N," he says before taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day. I shouldn't have asked you out anyway because you were right and I don't want to ruin our friendship either."

You look into Kai's worried eyes. You can tell that he is sorry but you do feel bad for making it come to this.

"You don't have to apologize to me," you say as you put your hand on his, "I just didn't want to lose you because I care about you."

Kai looks over at you with his somber eyes. You wrap your arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm just glad we're on the same page now," he tells you.

You hum in response as you release him from the hug and stand up.

"Walk me to my dorm, Kai-chan?" you ask with a smile across your face.

Kai accepts and the two of you begin walking to your dorm. Along the way you run into Kuroo and Kenma who are walking back to their dorm as well.

"Hey Y/N, Kai!" Kuroo beams as he gets closer, "where are you two going?"

You watch as a smirk forms on Kuroo's face. You look over at Kenma who's staring angrily back at Kai.

_Cute, Kenma's got a crush._


	7. Kuroo's Friends

**KENMA'S P.O.V.**

On Monday before practice starts, you stare down at your phone trying to beat the level of whatever this new game is that you'll probably delete by the end of the day.

"I'm so serious dude. I keep trying to tell you about her! She was really hot, too!" Yamamoto exclaims.

"Yeah? Then I definitely don't believe she let you finger her," Kuroo chuckles.

You continue to tune out your teammates, uninterested in whatever girl Yamamoto was pointlessly drooling over this time.

"Whatever," Kuroo laughs, "Anyway one _real_ girl who's hot is that captain of the girls' volleyball team."

You roll your eyes as Kuroo continues the pointless conversation, knowing full well that he would never get her. You notice the conversation stop moving and you look up to see what's going on. As you do you see Kuroo's classic smirk grow across his face.

"Y/N's pretty hot, too," he blatantly states to Yamamoto.

Your eyes widen as you hear the words come out of your closest friend's mouth.

_He's not wrong but I didn't think anyone was trying to go after her._

Kenma looks down at you, noticing that you are now fully interested in the conversation.

"What do you think about Y/N since the two of you practice together a lot."

"She's a fine setter," you nod.

Kuroo sneers at your response.

"Little shit you know what I meant."

"She's cute I guess," you shrug.

You watch your teammates' faces as they light up. You can feel your cheeks heat up and look back down at your phone, thoughts drifting to think about Y/N causing you to zone out for a moment.

"Ya know I've got a feeling Y/N's got the hots for you, too," Kuroo says proudly.

You roll your eyes and put away your phone. After standing up you walk past the others, heading towards the center of the gym. You look down at your slightly calloused hands before quickly putting them back down. You feel your shorts get tighter so you shake away your thoughts and start warming up with the others.

During practice, Y/N comes in and runs up to you.

"Hey Kenma," she smiles sweetly, "my practice is over so I thought I'd come practice with you."

You stare at her for a moment, shocked that she decided to join even though she didn't have to.

"I can, uh, go," she says as she points back towards the entrance of the gym.

"No sorry it's fine," you tell her, "I'll practice with you."

Y/N beams with excitement and goes to put down her bag. Once she gets back the pair of you begin practicing together,

"So Kenma how long have you been playing volleyball?" Y/N asks, "cause you're really good!"

"I joined a team in middle school," you respond quietly, "how about you?"

"Actually I joined in high-school because my friend asked me to," she shrugs.

_That's kinda like Kuroo and me..._

"Anyway, how come you wanted to be a setter?" she asks next.

"Kuroo told me if I was a setter I wouldn't have to move around so much," you say as you roll your eyes.

"Holy shit Kenma, you totally got played," Y/N laughs.

You feel your body stiffen as you listen to her laugh, shocked that you got her to even though it was at your own expense.

After practice Y/N runs over to Kai and hugs him. You watch their interaction although you can't hear what they're saying.

"Whatcha lookin at there buddy?" Kuroo asks as he puts his arm on your shoulder.

"Nothing," you reply as you shake your head.

"Now now," your annoying friend retorts, "it's okay to be jealous but I'm pretty sure that Y/N and Kai are just friends."

"I'm not jealous," you say as you shake his arm off of you, "besides Y/N and I are just friends."

"That's cute, Kenma," he laughs, "you already think of her as your friend!"

You watch as Kuroo looks over at Y/N and Kai.

"But hey if you're only interested in her as a friend maybe I'll ask her out."

You roll your eyes, knowing that he's just doing this to provoke you.

"Would you be alright with that?" Kuroo asks teasingly.

"Let's just go home," you respond as you pick up your bag.

As the pair of you walk out of the gym, you see Y/N with Kai again.

_I wonder what's going on between them since they're usually together._

You look back down at your hands again as you think back to what Yamamoto had said earlier that day about fingering some girl. Your mind quickly shifts to Y/N and you shake the thoughts away at the sensation you felt before practice started.

"You alright?" Kuroo says as he looks down at your outstretched arms, "What's wrong with your hands?"

You put your hands down and shake your head to tell him you're alright. The two of you walk back to your dorms as Kuroo carries on about school and volleyball.

\--

As you and Kuroo are laying against your bed playing video games, you hear a knock at the door to your dorm. You look over at Kuroo as he gets excited and gets up. You turn off the game and sit up on your bed, going back to complete the same game you tried to play that afternoon. However, your game is interrupted as you hear a loud voice a few meters away from you.

"Hey Hey Hey," Bokuto yells as he barges into your room.

"Kuroo why is Bokuto and Akaashi here?" you ask curiously since the others go to a different school.

"I invited them," Kuroo says happily, "it's not like Fukurodani University's far away!"

Kuroo and Bokuto start talking about whatever nonsense they typically do and Akaashi sits over by you and pulls out a notebook.

"Hi Akaashi," you quietly say to him as he sits.

"Huh? Kenma's actually talking?" Bokuto teases as he and Kuroo walk over.

"He's excited because he's got a crush now."

"No I don't," you say as you shake your head. However, nobody buys your response.

"So who is she?"

Kuroo begins explaining to Bokuto and Akaashi about Y/N and how she practices with you since you're both setters.

"Whoa," Bokuto says as his eyes light up, "that's like the perfect girl for Kenma!"

"Just because we have some things in common doesn't mean anything," you snap at him, "now leave me alone."

Kuroo laughs as Bokuto and Akaashi stare at you blankly. You try to ignore their gaze as you focus back on your phone.

"You guys gotta see how excited Kenma is when he's with Y/N! He'll actually have conversations with her! One time she brought in apple pies and Kenma thanked her all by himself!" Kuroo boasts.

"Is that true?" Akaashi asks as he shifts his gaze from Kuroo back to you.

You shake your head thinking that it's not a big deal while Akaashi's eyes widen.

"Honestly Kenma it does sound like you like this girl."

"He's just in denial," Kuroo adds.


	8. Bandages

**Y/N'S P.O.V.**

During Tuesday's practice with the boys' team you keep close to Kenma, trying to learn as much from him as possible while you get the chance. You also take note of the bandages he has around a few of his fingers. Once the two of you take a break for water, you decide to inquire about it.

"So how come you got your fingers wrapped up? Did something happen?" you ask as you look at him inquisitively.

"They're kinda rough and have callouses so I thought it would be better-"

You cut Kenma's sentence off as you grab one of his hands and pull it up towards you. You begin to unwrap one of his fingers and giggle once it's undone.

"Seriously?" you say as you look up at him, "That's it? Mine have been way worse than that."

You put your other hand up to Kenma's and compare the difference. 

_His hands are bigger than mine. Stronger looking, too._

Quickly you put your hand down and apologize for making it weird. You look up and see his cheeks are turning pink so you begin to rewrap his finger for him.

_Crap I forgot that he might have a thing for me._

Just then you feel weight around your shoulder. You look over and see Kuroo smirking down at you and Kenma.

"What are you two up to," he teases.

"I was just asking Kenma why he has his fingers bandaged," you shrug as you finish wrapping it up.

Analyzing the unspoken part of the conversation, you put down Kenma's hand and lift up the other without any bandages. You put your hand around his index and middle and give Kenma a sweet smile.

"At least the important ones are alright," you say to him.

Both of the boys stare down at your hand in Kenma's in silence. Kuro then breaks out in laughter causing Kenma to pull his hand away from yours.

"Shut the fuck up, Kuroo," Kenma yells.

You feel your eyes widen in shock from Kenma cursing at his friend.

"Right," Kuroo says as he pats your back, "well have fun."

"S-Sor-"

"Can we play volleyball now?" Kenma interrupts.

You nod and walk back to the courts with him, feeling back for making a scene.

Once practice is done you grab your belongings and head over to Kenma, politely thanking him for practicing with you today and helping improve your sets. He only nods in response.

"Hopefully we can both improve together," you say with a smile.

Kenma squeaks out a small "Me too," before looking past you.

As you turn around you see Kai who automatically pulls you into a hug.

"Gross you're sweaty," you laugh at him.

"You're no better," Kai teases back.

You turn around to talk to Kenma but see he's already walking away.

"Bye Kenma!" you wave as he leaves the gym.

However, Kenma doesn't look back making you rethink what you previously assumed.

Maybe it's not that he has a crush on me. He could just dislike Kai for some reason.

You look over and subconsciously give Kai a weird stare.

"You alright?" he asks.

"Mhm," you nod, "Just not sure why Kenma didn't say anything to me before he left."

Kai shrugs it off, telling you that Kenma's just the quiet type. You nod and the two of you walk together until you reach your dorm. 

"Hey do you want to come in?" you ask him, "I was just gonna shower and study anyway."

"Yeah I should probably shower too," he tells you, "rain check?"

"Sure!"

Kai waves goodbye to you as he walks away. You wave back, half-assed because you have a suspicion there's a reason Kai doesn't want to be in your dorm. You let a sigh escape from your mouth as you turn back to your building and go inside.

"Whatever," you tell yourself as you walk into your room, "he's just going to have to get over it. I don't have time to date anyone."

You drop your bag down on your desk and flop across your bed. Since your roommate is practically never around, you don't care how dramatic you are.

After your shower, you pull out your notebooks in an attempt to study. Eventually, your phone buzzes and you see a text from an unknown number.

**UNKNOWN:** _Hi Y/N it's Kuroo! Wanna come hang out?_

_I guess Yaku or Lev gave him my number._

**Y/N:** _Sure! I'll be right there!_

You jump at the opportunity to stop studying and quickly hurry over to Kuroo's dorm. Once you arrive you text Kuroo and he comes out to unlock the door for you. The two of you hold a light conversation on the walk back to his room. When you get in you notice Kenma's not there.

"So I wasn't interrupting you or anything when I texted you, right?" Kuroo asks politely.

"Nah I was just studying but it's not a big deal."

You make your way over to Kuroo's bed and jump up on it.

"How come you asked me to hang out," you tease, "you could have easily asked someone from the team to be with you."

Kuroo chuckles before giving you his response, saying that he's seen enough of them for one day.

"Ah gotcha," you reply, "so anyway where's Kenma?"

You notice a small grin appear on Kuroo's face as you ask this.

"He's at the showers but he'll be back in a bit."

Kuroo walks up to close to you at the bed, causing you to get a bit flustered at the closeness. You catch him smirk before bending down. As he goes through a drawer under his bed he throws one of his hoodies up next to you. You pick it up and read what it says.

"Nekoma University: Department of Chemistry?" you ask confused.

Kuroo stands up and looks at you with his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah got a problem with that?" he asks.

"Didn't know you were such a big nerd, you little scientist."

You notice Kuroo's mood change slightly as you tease him. Just then the door opens revealing Kenma. You look past Kuroo and see Kenma staring back at you as the door closes, standing in nothing but a towel around his waist.


	9. Department of Chemistry

You look past Kuroo and see Kenma staring back at you as the door closes, standing in nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Oh hey Ken-" you say with a smirk on your face before being interrupted with Kuroo's hoodie covering your face.

"What gives Kuroo? It's not like I haven't seen a guy shirtless before!"

You try to take the hoodie off of your face but Kuroo's hands are firmly pressing it on your head. Once Kenma's gone yet again, Kuroo takes off the hoodie and wears it himself.

"Nice now it'll smell like you," he says as he lets out a laugh.

"You're such a nerd, Kuroo."

"You got that right," he smirks.

You look down at the hoodie on him and blush slightly, thinking it's actually cute looking on him. Once you snap back to reality you hop off of his bed.

"Um, so should I get going since it's getting late? I don't want to bother Kenma if he's mad," you tell Kuroo anxiously.

Kuroo walks up to you and smiles.

"Nahh it'll be alright."

Again you hear the door squeak open and see Kenma walk in with an irritated look on his face.

"Say Kenma, Y/N wants to hang out for a bit, is that alright?"

Kenma looks over at you and shrugs. You then notice his eyes shift to his game console. You look over and smile to yourself, realizing he wants to play. You walk over to the controllers and pass one to him, asking if he wants to play with you and he nods. You turn around to see Kuroo digging out a third controller and headset so the three of you can have fun together.

You jump up onto Kenma's bet and lay on your stomach as Kuroo and Kenma lean against Kenma's bed from the floor. The boys put on a game you've heard of but never played before so you let them know you might completely suck. You could almost swear you heard a laugh from Kenma but ignore it as your attention turns to Kuroo groaning.

"Goddamit it Lev wants to join. He sucks at this shit."

"Kenma-san can I be on your team?" you ask politely.

You watch as Kenma jumps a bit as he realizes what you asked. Kuroo then looks over at him and smirks.

"As long as we get to beat Kuroo's ass, I'm in," he grumbles.

"That's the spirit!" 

"Wow thanks _Kenma-san_ ," Kuroo says mockingly to his friend.

Once you and Kenma are done wiping the floor with Kuroo and Lev's asses in the game, you excuse yourself to go to the bathroom.

**KENMA'S P.O.V.**

"Pretty cute your girlfriend wanted to be on your team there _Kenma-san_ ," Kuroo says as he tries to provoke you.

"Stop saying that," you groan, "Y/N and I are friends and just because we are both setters doesn't mean I like her."

"Dude _you_ keep saying that but I've never seen you get worked up about a girl." he laughs.

"Kuroo does have a point," Lev says through the headset.

"And who the hell asked you two dumbasses? You both just lost!"

You continue to chew your friends out, trying to ignore the obvious red tint on your face.

"Whatever," Kuroo eventually says, "but don't complain to me if Kai makes a move first and steals her from ya."

You flashback once again to all of the times you've seen Y/N with Kai. However, you shake your head as you remind yourself that the two of them are just friends.

"Anyway, Kenma why did you have your hands bandaged during practice? Did you hurt them?"

"Hey I'm back!" Y/N interrupts, saving you from answering Kuroo's question.

_God, she's a lifesaver._

**Y/N'S P.O.V.**

"Hey I'm back!" you say to the boys once you walk in.

You notice Kuroo smiling brightly at you but Kenma's face is bright red.

_Is he alright? He looks super deep in thought._

You kneel down right in front of Kenma and ask if he's okay. 

"Fine," he replies as he continues looking down.

You look over at Kuroo who's giving Kenma a look of suspicion.

"I think if you stay that close to him it's just going to make it worse," Kuroo says empathetically.

"Right sorry my bad I didn't mean to invade your personal space," you say as you stand back up.

Kenma looks up at you and gives you an intense look.

"It's okay Y/N but you owe me more apple pies."

You smile brightly at him and tell him that he's got a deal. Afterward, the three of you and Lev go back to playing the game.

A little while later Kuroo says he's getting a call from Bokuto so he steps out of the room.

"Lev let's wait for Kuroo to come back," Kenma says as he takes off his headset, "hopefully that stupid owl won't keep him talking forever."

You take the opportunity to take yours off as well and slide off the bed to sit next to him. You begin apologizing for literally everything you've done to terrorize him so far: cursing at him, being in his room unannounced, and invading his personal space. 

As you continue to ramble on and on, Kenma just stares at you blankly. You decide to stop talking and wait for some kind of response. You begin thinking that Kenma probably wants nothing to do with you, someone who's been clumsy and kinda loud. In the midst of your thoughts, you see Kenma leaning towards you.

_What the hell am I supposed to do? Sure he's super cute but I've always said I've never seriously had time for-_

Once more your thoughts are interrupted. This time being broken by Kenma's soft lips crashing onto yours. You feel yourself begin to kiss him back right before he leans away. You feel heat consume your face as you look into his eyes, watching him pull back.

"W-What was that for?" you question nervously.

"I just wanted to figure out if you were into me so I just went for it," he bluntly tells you.

"K-Kenma," you squeak, "that was bold."

He gives you a soft smile and you give him one more short kiss before crawling back up on his bed. Putting back on your headset, you greet Lev once more.

"How come it got so quiet?" Lev asks.

You look over at Kenma as he puts back on his headset as well.

"Kenma and I didn't really have any words to say," you say as you smirk to yourself.

You catch Kenma turn around and smile, for a brief moment, which leaves you stunned.

_I can't believe that just happened. What am I supposed to do now?_


	10. Rainy Day

A week has gone by from the day Kenma kissed you. Since you aren't sure what to make of it, you decide it's best to move on and act like it never happened. However, the little voice in your head is doing everything in its power telling you that you 'don't want to date anybody right now,' especially when you're around Kenma, makes it hard to stop thinking about the event.

Right now as you're in practice with Kenma, you're struggling with the idea to talk to him about it. Unfortunately in the midst of your thoughts, Kenma tosses you a ball which you let hit your shoulder instead of receiving it properly.

"Y/N are you feeling okay?" Kenma asks from where he's standing, "you don't seem to be doing too well with your receives today."

You deadpan as his words hit you, not thinking you looked _that_ distracted. But before you can come up with an answer to Kenma, you hear Nekomata-sensei shout, calling the team over.

"Alright guys," he says as he gives the group a serious look, "I need to end practice early today because of the rain. There's flooding in the forecast so I'd like to get back before I get stuck here with you losers, got it?"

_I wonder if the girls' gym is open. I think Ritsu goes in sometimes with Mito on the days the girls don't hold official practices._

You look around the group of guys as they show mixed emotions for practice ending early except for a few of them. Lev, for example, looks like he's ready for a nap and Kenma just looks bored by the conversation. As you continue to analyze the group your eyes find Kuroo who looks like he's doing the potty dance. 

During cleanup, you make your way over to Kuroo and help him take down the net.

"Thanks for the help Y/N!" he says cheerfully, "I'm so glad I can leave early today."

"Really? You're usually so happy to be at volleyball though."

"Yeah but, uh, there's something super important that I have to do. I'll see you next time."

As you say your goodbye to Kuroo he takes off to grab his bag. You laugh to yourself at his typical antics and walk over to Yaku who's still left cleaning up.

"Need help?" you ask as you approach him.

"Oh Y/N yeah if you don't mind that would be great!"

Yaku beams as you help him finish cleaning. Since you have been spending most of your time with Kenma, he was excited to finally get to talk to you again.

"By the way Y/N you've got to come over again sometime!"

"Of course I will! I'm sorry I haven't been with you guys as much lately."

Yaku notices the slight frown crossing your face and tries to cheer you up with his own big grin.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be worth the wait!" 

Yaku gives you a big thumbs up and the pair of you walk over to your bags. You notice that the only ones left in the gym are you, Yaku, Kenma, Kai, and Lev.

"Yo Lev, Y/N said she's gonna come over again soon!" Yaku tells his friend as he gets close to him.

You notice Kenma's eyes look over at your friends as they begin to converse about you.

"That'd be great!" Lev happily smiles.

After the boys talk to you for a bit they say their goodbyes and leave the gym. You then walk over to your bag and pick it up.

"Ready to go?" Kai asks as he approaches you.

It didn't catch you off guard that Kai wanted to walk you home since that's been your typical routine lately. However today you were not planning on leaving with him.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you," you lie, "there's something I've got to do so you don't have to wait for me."

"Are you sure?" he asks skeptically.

"Yeah of course don't worry about it!"

You give him a reassuring hug and eventually, he leaves.

"So Kenma how come you didn't leave with Kuroo?" you ask curiously.

Kenma rolls his eyes and starts to walk over to you.

"He ran away talking about something to do with leaving his dumb chem project outside," he says quietly before walking past.

"Wait Kenma!" you call out as you grab onto his arm.

The two of you look down at your hand on his arm for a second, making the situation a bit awkward for you. You quickly apologize and lift your hand away.

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to have some extra practice with me if you're not busy."

Kenma's eyes widen as he listens to your proposal. You begin to think that his lack of an answer might be due to the awkwardness of the kiss from last week.

"Nevermind I'm sorry," you say as you look away.

"You don't need to apologize."

Kenma turns his body around so he can fully face you. You look back up at him, staring into his golden eyes. After a moment of softness in his eyes, he drops his bag and almost looks as if he deadpanned.

"W-What is it?"

"Look around you Y/N."

You frantically search the room for something that could be bothering him.

"We just cleaned up the gym."

_Fuck. I'm an idiot._

"R-Right," you say nervously as you rub the back of your neck, "U-Um it's okay I'll just go practice with the girls I think a couple of my teammates might be in there."

As you ramble on and on Kenma listens to you intently. After you stop, you feel him put his hand on your wrist.

"I-I'm sorry that I made you stay this late," you tell him.

Without a response, Kenma moves in towards you and places his lips on yours. You feel your bag drop down to the floor as he reaches his hand up to cup your cheek. Then slowly, he pulls away, leaving you confused but wanting more.

You continue to watch him for an instant, waiting to see what his next move will be. However, your heart has a different plan and you push yourself back into him, letting your lips crash into his own. Letting one of your hands run through his hair, you use the other to hold the back of his neck making sure to pull him deeper into you.

Kenma begins moving, pushing you back against the wall of the gym. You feel yourself stumble over your bag but Kenma's quick reflexes help guide your balance.

"Kenma..." you say as he continues forcing you to walk backwards.

"What?" he growls before attacking your lips once more.

"We're still in the gym."

You can feel the vibrations of Kenma's groan against your mouth as he hears the words fall from your mouth. 

"If you want me to stop just say so," he breathes.

As confused as you were by your emotions, one thing was clear. You didn't want him to stop. You grip onto Kenma's hair, pulling him harder against you. He begins groaning softly as you use your other hand to begin freely roaming his body.

Suddenly Kenma stops and pulls away with a serious look on his face. As if on cue, the gym door opens back up.

"Hey guys you're still in here?"

_Great timing, Kai._

You watch as your friend makes his way over to you and Kenma. He picks up something from the ground and flashes it towards you.

"Forgot my ID," he says as he laughs weakly.

"Oh wow, I didn't even notice that sorry."

"It's cool," he replies.

As Kai looks to Kenma, a concerned look grazes over his face.

"You two alright?"

"Mhm fine!" you say over-excitedly as you quickly walk to pick up your bag.

"Bye Kenma," you wave as you run out of the room.

You make a quick dash to the girls' gym, hoping to avoid any more awkward interactions.

_God that was so embarrassing._

In the girls' gym, you see Ritsuko and Mito practicing together like you expected. Ritsuko notices you right away and invites you to join them.

"Set for me!" she beams, "I want to see your improvement!"

"Ritsu we literally just played together I don't think you're going to see a drastic difference from then."

Ritsuko rolls her eyes as she walks over to you.

"Fine then would you rather talk about you and that setter friend of yours?" she teases.

"I hate you," you growl, "Mito can you toss me a ball?"

Mito nods and tosses you a ball that you then set to Ritsuko, making sure to use the form you've seen Kenma do each time.

"Wow that wasn't half bad!" Ritsuko exclaims.

"You're improving that's for sure," Mito tells you.

"I bet it's because of..."

"His name is Kenma. You know that," you groan, "but I thought we weren't going to talk about him."

"Right, right, Kenmaaaa," she replies as she walks over to you.

"Look I'll admit Kenma is really helping me improve and I like working with him but seriously Ritsuko... _Seriously_... That's it!"

"Yeah, whatever," she groans, "what's it like working with that super hot captain then?"

"Kuroo?" you laugh, "he's a total nerd!"

"Yeah and? He's also a total babe!" she squeals, "Is he single?"

"I'd assume so," you scoff.

"Y/N can you pleaseeee help me get with him! Please! I'll do whatever you want!"

"Are you sure?" you ask skeptically, "he's really, uh, special."

Your words only seem to make Ritsuko more excited, as she continues begging you for your help.

"And he's definitely got a big-"

You cut Ritsuko's words off by putting your hand over her mouth and hushing her.

"You're literal scum Ritsuko but fine, I will help you on two conditions."

She nods excitedly so you remove your hand from her mouth and sigh.

"One. You can't randomly bring up dicks in the gym which you should know since, ya know, you're the fucking captain. And two. No more teasing me about Kenma!"

Ritsuko's face immediately drops as she notices the seriousness in both your tone and facial expressions.

"Fine!"

After agreeing to your terms, the two of you shake on your new deal.


	11. Trapped

"Kenma? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"The other day when you, um, kissed me... Did you mean it?" you ask nervously as you look over at your friend.

A mischievous smile begins working its way across Kenma's face.

"I dunno what do you think?"

Kenma keeps his eyes locked on yours and inches closer. You can feel your nervousness intensify as he stands before you.

"M-Maybe?"

Kenma, now in your personal space, brings his hands up to your face. You begin to tremble as he slides his thumb lightly across your bottom lip. He then decides to grab a fistful of your shirt and pull you closer to him. You allow your eyes to close as you sink into his warmth.

He continues to kiss you slowly, taking in the feeling of your mouth against his own. You allow your arms to sneak up Kenma's body until your hands land in his hair.

Suddenly Kenma pulls himself away from the kiss as he parts from you. You could feel the obvious tingling sensation of blush on your cheeks as you watch him continue to look into your eyes.

After a moment of seeing nothing, you find yourself in your bed.

_Great another dream. It's not like I've been having those for the past week._

While cursing at yourself internally, you sit up and look over at your roommate's bed. You're surprised to see her still there, cuddled up in a ball with her long, light blue hair flowing down the side of the bed. Deciding it's best to be quiet and let her sleep, you do your best to not make any loud noises until she awakens.

_But maybe if she does wake up I can get her to talk to me. The only thing I know about her is that she's got a friend she hangs out with like 24/7. Oh well, I don't want to be rude._

\--

"Okay girls let's clean up!"

After practice, you begin to put away the equipment you used. Once you near the storage room, you overhear Mito and Nakamura talking.

"But isn't he kinda short?" you hear Mito ask.

"So? At least he doesn't have a mohawk!" Nakamura retorts.

"Huh?! How many times do I have to tell you I don't even know that guy!"

_Ridiculous. Why is that the only thing these girls talk about? I better get away before they start bugging me again._

You place your things down outside of the storage room, hoping someone else can put them away for you while you make your escape. You then safely maneuver yourself around the gym until you can make a break for it.

You continue running wherever your legs take you until you arrive at the boys' gym. Peeking your head inside, you see the guys still practicing.

_They're probably going to make up for the short practice yesterday._

"Hey!" you hear Ritsuko call out to you as Nakamura and Mito tap on your shoulders.

You jump at the sound of her voice, bumping against the door and making a loud noise.

"Ouch! What do you guys want?" you whisper yell at them.

Just then you see the girls look above your head. You internally groan before turning around to see Kuroo smirking back down at you.

"Damn what did I do to get the pleasure of seeing all the cute volleyball girls today?" he asks coyly as he leans against the door.

"Nothing you idiot," you groan as you push him into the gym, "leave my friends alone."

Although you attempted to separate Kuroo from the girls, they end up following you into the gym.

"Wow Y/N that might be one of the only times I've ever heard you call me your friend!" Ritsuko says sarcastically before punching you in the back.

"Ow! What the hell!"

Ritsuko gives you a disapproving face. You could tell she's upset that you pushed Kuroo away since that's clearly the opposite of what she wants.

"Y/N's here!" Yaku yells as he runs over to you.

"What's with you all today? You saw me yesterday, why do you have to make it seem like I haven't been here in a month!"

"Because we love you!" Yaku yells as he gives you a hug.

While Yaku's arms are around you, his breath hitches for a moment.

"What?" you whisper to him.

As he releases you, a weird look spreads across his face as he looks past you. You turn to see that he's got his eyes set on Nakamura.

"That'll never happen," you say as you pat his shoulder apologetically.

"Y/N you're mean," he pouts back.

"Oh Y/N!" Kuroo calls to get your attention, "Kenma's over there if you want him!"

Kuroo smirks as he points over to the other side of the gym. 

You look over at Kenma and see him avoiding the crowd by keeping his eyes glued to his phone. You then notice Yamamoto running over towards you. As he approaches, you can tell he's watching either Nakamura or Mito behind you.

"Oh Y/N that reminds me!" Yaku says as he looks from Yamamoto to you.

You glance over at Yamamoto whose eyes are lighting up in excitement.

"One of our friends is having a party in their dorm nearby ours tonight. You girls should come!"

From your side, you can feel Ritsuko shaking your arm.

"Sorry Yaku but partying isn't really my thing," you say as you give a small smile.

"Oh come on Y/N," Ritsuko begs, "it'll be fun!"

After rolling your eyes, your gaze catches on Kuroo who is now giving you the most precious set of puppy dog eyes you've ever seen. 

"None of you are going to leave me alone until I agree so whatever I guess," you sigh.

As the crowd around you continues to get excited, you mostly tune them out and focus on the boy whose eyes are still attached to his phone from across the room.

"Come on Y/N we gotta go!" Ritsuko exclaims as she starts dragging you out of the room.

Kuroo notices your gaze on Kenma and realizes you're getting pulled away before you get the chance to say anything to him.

"Better luck next time," he teases as you get tugged out of the room.


	12. Parties & Pick Up Lines

After Ritsuko, Mito, and Nakamura dragged you away from the gym, the three of them finally stopped outside of your dorm. The girls then agreed to meet back up at your room around nine at night, despite your complaints. 

A half-hour before the girls were to arrive, you started getting ready. You didn't give much thought to your outfit until realizing you should probably pick out something decent before the others make you dress in something too revealing or extra.

While you begin working on your hair you hear banging on your door, resulting in you jumping and smacking your head with your hairbrush. After placing it down you walk over to the door, muttering curses as you walk.

"You're early," you say sarcastically as you open the door.

"Don't give me the attitude, Y/N," replies Ritsuko.

As Ritsuko walks in she eyes you up and grabs your hand.

"Wow you look really good I'm impressed," she says as she attempts to twirl you around.

Then, Nakamura and Mito enter your dorm which Ritsuko left opened for them.

"Okayyy get it Y/N!" Nakamura shouts as she jumps on your shoulders and lifts her feet off the ground.

You roll your eyes and give yourself a bit of distance from your friends, hoping they'll understand that you want a bit of room to breathe. Mito was probably the only one who got the hint because she complimented you from afar while the other two got too close once more.

"So Y/N where do you think you're going to end up tonight?" Ritsuko asks teasingly as she wiggles her eyebrows.

"You guys are so weird, I'll be in my own room."

You break away from them once more and sit back on your desk to finish doing your hair. Mito then walks over and grabs your hairbrush, gently brushing your hair for you.

"Really? Cuz I have a feeling you might end up in Kai's room!" Nakamura giggles.

Once more Nakamura and Ritsuko get overly excited about your love life for no reason at all.

"There's no way that'll happen," you remind them, "like I've said I don't like Kai like that and I'm sure Kenma won't be there."

Shouts of excitement fill the room at the mention of Kenma's name.

"How come you brought Kenma up?" Nakamura asks teasingly.

"You're all the ones who were talking about guys!" you retort.

"But we didn't say anything about Kenmaaaa!"

You roll your eyes and tell your friends that they tease you about him constantly so it was implied that they meant him in the conversation about boys. 

Once the bothersome conversation ends, Mito silently finishes doing your hair while Nakamura fixes her makeup with your mirror. You look over and see Ritsuko checking herself out in the mirror, fixing her blonde hair while she does so. 

"Done!" Mito finally exclaims.

Once your friends finish cleaning up the mess they've left on your desk, they quickly shuffle you out of your room and over to where Yaku and Lev said the party was going to be held.

The second the door opens you're greeted by Lev. You give him a hug, happy that you've got a friend there to save you from whatever annoying circumstances come up.

"I'm so glad you're here," you whisper to him while letting out a deep breath. 

"Awwww," you hear the three of your friends whine from behind you.

Lev quickly pulls away from you as he blushes and looks away. You notice the tension and decide to change the subject.

"So, uh, where's Yaku?" you ask awkwardly.

Lev grabs your hand and guides you across the room to a shitfaced Yaku.

"Y/NNN!" he cries out when he sees you, "come drink!"

"No," you bluntly respond.

"Yes!" Nakamura states right after you, drowning out your statement.

You once again decline Yaku's offer, telling him that you aren't interested in dying in this manner. Just then you feel someone lazily sling their arm around your shoulder. You look over your side and see drunk Kuroo smiling down at you.

"Loosen uuuup," he says while watching you frown.

"You are already loose enough for both of us," you growl back at him.

"Oh Y/N," he sighs.

Kuroo pats your head while you continue giving him a death glare for not listening to a word you're saying. Kuroo then pulls you along with him to where Yaku ran off to. You watch as Yaku begins pouring shots for your group and place ones in front of himself and Kuroo.

"No, no, no, you two have had enough already," you lecture to the boys.

"Then you drink them," Kuroo smirks.

Yaku and Kuroo then slide their small shot glasses to you and wait with anticipation until you finally give in.

\--

A while later you find yourself walking through a sea of people you've never met before. You look around for your friends but don't see them anywhere near you.

As you make your way through the crowd you eventually bump into Yaku.

"Y/N!" he shouts extremely loud to you.

"Yaku? Are you alright?" you ask as you watch him struggle to stand.

"Fine, fine, Y/N can I practice pick-up lines on you for this girl I really like?"

"Is this going to be inappropriate?" you ask skeptically.

"No of course not! Ready to hear them?"

Yaku looks at you seriously, anxious for your answer.

"Sure," you smile, "let's see how horrible your game is."

Yaku scowls at you for a moment before deciding it's best to just brush it off and continue talking.

"Alrighty! Y/N are you a bag of treats? Becauseeee-"

You stop him by crossing your arms and giving him a harsh look.

"This better not go where I think it's going."

Yaku rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to talk but nothing comes out. He gives you an evil smirk as a new idea strikes in his head.

"Okay then. I've got another one for ya! Baby, I'm a one man five-one team."

"Yaku no!" you shout to fall on deaf ears.

"Cuz I've got five fingers," he says as he lifts up his right hand, "and one serious dick!"

Shocked, you stare at him with no words escaping your mouth. As the alcohol finally hits, you give in and laugh at the lines that will never land him a single girl.

"Hey what's going on over here?" you hear another voice call.

You look up and see Kuroo put his hand on Yaku's shoulder for support.

"Yaku, buddy, you finally got Y/N to laugh!" he chuckles.

"I laugh!" you tell him, "you act like I'm super boring!"

"Sorry," he says as he puts his other hand on his hip, "but seriously what were you guys talking about?"

"I was asking Y/N for help with my pickup lines for this super cute girl I saw!" Yaku beams.

"Ahh. I've got some good lines, too!" Kuroo chimes in.

You watch as Kuroo pushes off of Yaku's shoulder and does his best to stand up straight. Putting both of his hands on his hips and taking a deep breath, he gets ready to show off his lines.

"I must be a diamond because you gave me a hardness of ten!"

"Kuroo nooo!" you yell out before getting into a laughing fit with Yaku, "you're such a nerd!"

"No I'm not!"

You put a hand on both of the boys and put on the most serious face as you can.

"Neither of you are going to get any girls here if those are the lines you go with!"

Both of them pout until the three of you get distracted by Yamamoto and Mito sloppily walking over to you.

"Kuroo, Kuroo, that's the girl!" Yamamoto tries to whisper as he gets close to his teammate, "the girl I've been talking about!"

You look over to Mito for your own clarification and see her face bright red before hiding it with her hands. After calming down, she then swiftly grabs Yamamoto and pulls him away from Kuroo.

"Sorry who are you again?" she asks Yamamoto dumbfounded, although you can see right through her.

"Mito," you tease, "you know all of the guys on the volleyball team so you don't have to pretend like you don't know Yamamoto-san."

Kuroo agrees with you and tells Yamamoto it's cool that he found a new 'friend' to which Yamamoto storms off angrily.

"Gonna go after him?" you smirk as Mito watches Yamamoto's figure begin to disappear.

Mito rolls her eyes and storms off, leaving you behind. You then tell Kuroo you're going to look for Ritsuko and tell him not to get too carried away with his 'amazing' pick-up lines when he finds her as well.

"Huh? Ritsuko? You- Your captain? She wants me to?" he begins bombarding you with questions.

"I dunno ask her yourself," you tease as you let yourself disappear into the crowd.


	13. Babysitting Kuroo

Later that same evening you find your vision beginning to get blurry.

_Dammit who even convinced me to drink more? I hate this. Where is Ritsuko, Mito, and Nakamura?_

Despite your worsening vision, you begin looking around for your friends to make sure they're doing alright. You begin by looking for Mito since she's the last one you remember seeing but can't find her anywhere. Eventually, you bump backwards into somebody.

"Whoops!" you hear Nakamura's voice shout from behind you.

Instantly you can tell that your friend is super drunk. As she tries to hug you, the pair of you almost fall over. Luckily you are able to land on Ritsuko who, despite being extremely drunk as well, is surprisingly sturdy.

"Okay there you two?" Ritsuko laughs.

You thank her for catching you and Nakamura gives Ritsuko a big thumbs up.

"Hey Y/N when are you gonna help me with Kuroo?" she then whines.

"Wait he hasn't talked to you yet?"

"Nope," she says as she hangs her head down.

_Maybe he really is too much of a nerd and wussed out. I hope he's alright though._

You watch as Ritsuko looks back up at you, giving you the same puppy dog eyes that Kuroo did when everyone was begging you to go to the damn party.

"Come with me," you groan as you grab her arm.

You begin to pull Ritsuko to the best of your ability around the dorm suite until you find Kuroo laying on the couch. Reflexively from seeing his limp body, you let go of Ritsuko and rush over to him. You put your hand against his cheek and gently pat it to make sure he was still awake.

"Hey, Kuroo you alright?" you ask as he lifts his eyelids ever so slightly.

What comes out of Kuroo's mouth you will never be able to understand. The mix of muttering and incomprehensible words making it impossible to recognize.

"Ritsu!" you exclaim as you turn back to your friend, "I've got to help Kuroo, you go back and find Nakamura, okay? Make sure you don't lose sight of her!"

"Okay!" she says excitedly before happily walking off to find her friend.

You frantically look around the room, not knowing what to do, until your eyes land on Kai. You run over to him and pull him towards Kuroo.

"Look at him!" you shout in a panic, "what do I do?"

Kai tells you to relax and calm down first. He then walks over to Kuroo and helps him sit properly on the couch.

"Y/N call Kenma to help bring him back to his room. I'm going to get Kuroo some water."

You nod and obey what Kai's asked. You take a seat next to Kuroo who harshly flops his head down on top of yours.

"Ouch, Kuroo you're such an ass even when you're blacked out drunk!" 

Kuroo mumbles more unintelligible words to you, resulting in an eye roll from you. 

"Whatever, you better thank me for this in the morning," you say as you pull out your phone and search for Kenma's contact, "you're lucky I came."

More mispronounced words spill from Kuroo's mouth however this time somewhat manageable to understand.

"Shit I don't have Kenma's number I need to borrow your phone, Kuroo."

You reach into Kuroo's pocket and grab the phone. After five tries of him failing to put in his password correctly, you finally gain access and call Kenma's number.

"You jyatt wanna cann Kenaa si yii cam fyc he," he says before laughing.

You feel your face heat up when you begin to understand what he's saying.

"Kuroo!" you shout, forgetting that you had already started your call with Kenma, "I'm not going to fuck anybody because I'm stuck helping your ungrateful ass!"

You watch as Kuroo laughs and looks down at the phone. You feel your body freeze up as you slowly glance down at it as well and then bring it up to your ear.

"K-Kenma?" you ask cautiously.

"Is everything okay?" he asks in his usual monotonous voice, "why are you calling me?"

"Oh, uh," you stumble around your words, forgetting why you called him due to the amount of embarrassment you just felt.

Once you finally remember, you update Kenma on Kuroo's state.

"Send me your location I'll be right there."

After his final statement, Kenma hangs up. As if on cue, Kai walks over with the water he went to get for Kuroo. Kai bends down and hands the water to Kuroo, who drinks it slowly.

"Tasres lige shit!" Kuroo remarks after having a small sip.

"Such a gentleman," you say as you rub his back.

Kuroo lets out a deep grumble and snarls at you before drinking a bit more of the water.

"Hey Y/N you got a sec?" Kai asks as he stands up.

You stand up and shift a bit away from Kuroo, but make sure he's still in your line of view as Kai begins talking to you.

**KENMA'S P.O.V.**

After hearing your phone ring and assume Kuroo's calling you for help, you answer the phone with a lack of sympathy.

"Kuroo! I'm not going to fuck anybody because I'm stuck helping your ungrateful ass!" you hear Y/N shout through the phone.

Hearing her voice unexpectedly makes you blush, especially after hearing what you just heard come out of her mouth.

_Y/N? What the hell is she shouting for? She must be drunk. Her voice sounds kinda cute though._

"Y/N?"

_But she better not be hooking up with anyone._

"K-Kenma?" 

"Is everything okay?" you try to say in a calm tone to make sure she doesn't panic, "why are you calling me?"

Y/N eventually explains what's wrong with Kuroo and you tell her to send her their location. Without hesitation, she sends it to you. You grab your phone and your ID and leave your room in search of Y/N and Kuroo.

Once you arrive you begin searching the room, making sure not to get too close to strangers.

_God there's way too many people here. Why do they even come to this?_

As you look around you finally spot Y/N. When you begin walking over you see Kai wrap his arms around her waist, getting way too close than he should be able to.

"Where's Kuroo?" you state bluntly, interrupting their moment.


	14. Assisting Kenma

**Y/N's P.O.V.**

"K-Kenma!" you exclaim when you turn to see the mostly blond headed boy beside you.

You back up from Kai and turn around to show him that Kuroo's on the couch.

"Fuck," you mutter when you see Kuroo isn't where you last left him.

The three of you begin searching for your super drunk friend. Eventually, you feel yourself get yanked away in a different direction.

"What the hell!" you complain before turning to the person who grabbed you, "Kenma?!"

"I don't need Kai's help," he mutters as he drags you along, "but please help me look because I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

"If you want to find him faster then having more people would do the trick," you mumble to himself.

You notice Kenma side-eye you as he, unfortunately, hears what you say, but overlooks it as he continues searching. Kenma starts pulling you around again, causing you to get motion sickness.

"Kenma please don't pull me around too much," you say as you put your hand to your forehead, "I'm not as drunk as Kuroo but still."

You look into Kenma's eyes and see even more concern than before. Not wanting to be any more of a bother you then tell him that you'll be okay.

"Wait that's it," Kenma says calmly as he replays your words in his head, "Kuroo's probably throwing up. Y/N where's the bathroom?"

You grab onto Kenma's hand and lead him to the bathroom in the same suite. Before entering, you knock and hear someone lightly groan. Kenma steps in front of you and slowly opens the door. As you peek through, you see Kuroo hunched over the toilet.

"We're like fucking babysitters," you hear Kenma groan.

Not giving too much thought to Kenma's complaint, you rush over to Kuroo's side.

"Kuroo why'd you leave like that?" you ask frantically.

"Did you give him water?" Kenma asks.

You nod and quickly look around for the water bottle that Kai had given Kuroo, but it's not in sight. Kenma then decides he'll go and find another.

You place your hand on Kuroo's back as he slightly shifts his weight away from the toilet.

"You done throwing up?" you ask.

Kuroo nods and you help him lean back against the wall. You then reach across him to grab toilet paper and lightly clean Kuroo's face as you kneel in front of him.

"Why did you leave?" you ask him again, but calmer this time.

"You and Kai," he mutters, "so... gross."

"Me?" you laugh, trying to get rid of the awkward topic of Kai, "you're the super gross one. I'm cleaning puke off your face."

"You don't understand me, Y/N," he grumbles.

You feel kinda bad but at the same time, Kuroo is being adorable in the way he's allowing you to help him.

"Here," you hear Kenma's monotonous voice call from beside you.

Kuroo reaches up and gently takes the water from Kenma's hands. Kenma then places his hand on your shoulder, causing you to look up at him.

"You okay too, Y/N?" he asks worriedly.

You give Kenma a weak thumbs up and smile. He seems to give you a weird look but ignores your response and kneels next to you and Kuroo.

"Do you think you can stand up so I can take you home?" Kenma asks.

"Uh do you need help with getting him to stand?" you ask Kenma after Kuroo's groan for a response.

"Y/N you should come back with us," Kenma randomly blurts out.

You feel a rush of heat across your cheeks as the words Kenma spilled out register in your brain. You quickly look over at Kuroo who's mouth is wide opened in shock, staring at his best friend.

"To make sure you're okay as well," Kenma finally continues after seeing the confused expressions on both of your faces.

Kuroo then breaks out in laughter before putting his hand on Kenma's shoulder.

"Damn Kenma," he laughs, "scooo cute wheenit comes to Y/N."

Kenma immediately pushes Kuroo's hand off of his shoulder.

"Now's not the time for your stupidity," Kenma lectures.

Kenma then turns to you and asks if you can stand. Once you nod he then asks for your assistance in picking up Kuroo and bringing him back to the room.

\--

"Here's my ID. I'll handle his weight, you open the door," Kenma says as he passes you his school ID from his pocket.

You gently let go of Kuroo and feel Kenma struggle slightly as you shift away. Once you open the door you allow the boys in first, letting Kenma bring Kuroo over to his bed.

You then walk over to make sure Kuroo's okay and see that he's half-passed out already.

"Y/N go sit on my bed," Kenma orders you sternly.

You're taken aback for a moment by his harshness but then do what you're told. You take the moment to text Ritsuko and let her know that you've left the party and you're safe so she doesn't worry.

At the sound of movement, you look over at Kenma and see him lift Kuroo's shirt off his head and toss it into the hamper underneath his bed. You feel yourself blush at the thought of how caring Kenma really is, despite his usual lack of emotion.

After laying Kuroo down and putting the covers over him, Kenma walks over to you.

"This has happened before hasn't it," you ask as you let out a small laugh.

"Sadly," he groans, "but this was the first time I had to do it myself."

"You didn't do it yourself," you pout at him.

After realizing what he's said, a small blush creeps across Kenma's face.

"S-Sorry I just meant that one of the guys didn't help."

"I mean Kai did try to help," you tease.

"Anyway," he asks as he hops onto his bed and sits next to you, "you're feeling fine, right?"

"No," you nod as you pout once more.

"Huh what's-"

Before Kenma can finish his question you push your lips up against his. Kenma begins lightly kissing you back before pushing you away.

"Y/N I'm pretty sure you're drunk this probably isn't something we should-"

"Kenma," you say coyly as you interrupt his speech, "if you wanna kiss me then do it, I'm not gonna object."

You can see the lust quickly build up in Kenma's eyes before taking you and putting you on his lap. You begin kissing him again, latching your hands into knots in his shirt and feeling his tongue glide against yours.

The two of you keep your lips connected until Kenma softly pushes you down onto his bed.

"Go to sleep," he says as he hovers over you.

You look over at Kuroo and see that he's absolutely knocked, dead asleep.

"Please," you smile sweetly to the boy above you.

Kenma briefly looks over at Kuroo and then back down at you.

"Are you sure?" he asks hesitantly.

You nod and pull on Kenma's shirt, telling him to take it off. After he complies you let yourself stare at his toned body until his lips connect with yours once again. You tangle your left hand in Kenma's hair, allowing the other to travel along his skin.

Kenma then begins to do the same to you, eventually resting a hand on your inner thigh. Your breath hitches for a moment at the contact before lightly moaning, waiting for more of his touch.

"Y/N, seriously, if I do this, you've got to be super quiet," he whispers in your ear.

You nod and let him know that you'll keep your promise. You then place your mouth onto his neck, biting him softly as he reaches his hand under your panties. Kenma slips two of his fingers easily into you, indicating that you're already wet for him.

As he curls his fingers inside of you, the difficulty to keep your noises back rises. Once Kenma notices your voice getting louder he uses his other hand to cover your mouth, making sure it stays shut.

Using his talented fingers, you feel yourself reach your end quite quickly. Kenma notices you begin to clench around his fingers and thrusts them into you faster until you release yourself on him.

You let out one last small moan as he removes his fingers from you. You continue to watch as he pulls his hand to his mouth and licks his fingers clean. Shocked by what you're witnessing, you can't look away.

The next thing you know, Kenma's throwing a shirt at you and telling you to change. You quickly obey and take off your top. You notice his eyes widen and glue to your chest as you sit before him in just your bra. After pulling his shirt over you, you lay back and Kenma climbs into bed next to you.

"Night Kenma," you whisper as you wrap your arms around him.

"Goodnight, Y/N," he quietly says back.


	15. Chess

The next morning you're woken up by snoring. Forgetting that you had slept in Kenma and Kuroo's room last night, you become momentarily frightened when you open your eyes to see Kuroo in the bed next to you.

_There's no way Kenma and I..._

You slowly look behind you for the boy whose bed you were in, but he isn't there. As the memories of last night begin to return to you, you turn back around to face Kuroo. Calling to him quietly, Kuroo eventually wakes up.

"Y/N?" he says softly as he wakes up.

"Where's Kenma?" you whisper to him.

"How should I know?" he complains as he covers himself more with his blanket, "I just woke up and my head hurts like a bitch."

Kuroo lifts his hand up to his head as he scrunches up his face in pain.

"What the hell happened to me last night?"

You begin explaining to Kuroo about the events of the night. You could tell through his facial expressions that some things he could remember, but others were like foreign concepts.

Just then, you hear the door creak open, revealing a tired-looking Kenma staring back at the pair of you.

"Yo what happened to you Kenma?" Kuroo laughs, "Too much partying?"

"Shut up," Kenma snaps as he walks over to his desk chair, "I couldn't get a bit of sleep because of the two of you!"

"Us?!" you exclaim defensively.

"Yeah between Kuroo's snoring and your sleep talking I could hardly close my eyes."

"I don't sleep talk!" you retort.

Kenma shakes his head in disagreement until Kuroo's laugh snaps him out of the moment.

"Man I can't believe you let Y/N sleep in your bed, Kenma," he teases, "what's up with that?"

"Calm down," Kenma says with a straight face, "I slept on the floor."

"Sure," Kuroo says skeptically before turning back to you, "then why does she have your shirt on?"

"I asked for it," you quickly lie, "I was uncomfortable so I, uh, asked Kenma if I could borrow it."

Both boys stare at you with confusion written all over their faces.

"Alriiight," Kuroo says as he narrows his eyes, "I guess that checks out."

"Y/N," Kenma quickly calls to you to change the subject, "how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine just a bit hungover but it'll be okay."

As the boys continue to converse, you grab your phone and see your text to Ritsuko last night. You decide to text her once more to make sure she's alright and she responds letting you know that she's fine.

You then text Yaku with the intention of doing the same. However, your plan backfires as he asks you to hang out. Seeing as you did promise them that you would, you let him know you'll be over in a bit.

\--

After showering, you making your way back to your room. As you enter, you're surprised to see your roommate there once again. Noticing your gaze, she looks up at you.

"Oh hey Shiro," you say as you close the door, "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Sorry," she mumbles.

You walk across the room and notice she's playing a game on her computer.

"What are you playing?" you ask as you put away your towel.

"Chess," she once again says quietly.

"Can I watch?"

After your roommate nods, you walk over to her to check out the game.

"Wow you're pretty good," you remark as you watch the moves she makes.

"Mhm," she replies, "I have to play this game on the computer because I haven't met anyone real who I can actually compete with."

_She must be some kind of prodigy. I can tell she's not being rude, she actually means it._

Just then your phone chimes and you turn it on to reveal spam from Yaku asking when you are going to come over.

"Well good luck," you say before walking back to your side of the room.

You then let Yaku know you'll be right over. After you finish dressing, you say goodbye to your roommate and leave the room.

\--

"Hey have you guys ever played chess?" you ask as the three of you play a card game.

"Hell no," Yaku replies as he lets out a laugh, "I'm smart but not thaaat smart."

"I've never played," Lev says as he shakes his head, "why do you ask?"

"My roommate was playing it and she said nobody could play as good as her," you shrug, "so I was just curious."

"She said that to your face?" Yaku asks with a hint of anger.

"Don't worry she didn't mean anything bad by it," you tell them.

"Hmm," Yaku says skeptically.

After the card game, the three of you relax and continue chatting about whatever conversation was brought up.

As it gets later, somebody knocks on the door so Yaku gets up to answer it. When he comes back, he reveals a huge grin.

"I scored us some alcohol kiddos," he exclaims.

You immediately deadpan as the words fall from his mouth.

"Seriously Yaku? You made me drink last night!!"

"Aaaand?" he says excitedly as he sits next to you and Lev, "what's the big deal?"

"The deal," you say as you grab the bottle from him, "is that I get to drink first so I don't have to listen to the two of you constantly begging me."

"Wow Y/N spoken like a true alcoholic," Lev laughs.

You roll your eyes in annoyance as you take the first sip. As the liquid passes through your throat, you shake your head roughly from the sour taste.

\--

"And then when I did see Y/N last night, she bitched me out for having 'bad pick-up lines'," Yaku exclaims as he imitates you.

"They were super inappropriate! None of those girls were going to respond well to those lines so I was just trying to help!"

You look over at Lev and notice that he's making some kind of weird, mixed expression.

"Give me an example," Lev finally speaks, "I'll tell you if it's crap or not."

"Alright, alright," Yaku says as he shifts himself to get more comfortable and turns a bit towards Lev, "I'm not into watching sunsets, but... I'd love to see you go down."

You do your best not to break out in laughter but once you see the serious look on Yaku's face and the confusion on Lev's, you can't hold it in.

"Lev," you say as your laughter dies down, "opinion?"

"I, uh, I don't think you should start out by telling a girl you want to see her face on your, uh..."

"Well then let's see you do one!" Yaku growls as he starts to slur his words.

Lev looks over at you for a split second before turning his attention to Yaku. He looks his roommate dead in the eye as he speaks.

"Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back."

You squeal in excitement from Lev's cute line. In your enthusiasm, you fail to see Yaku and Lev staring at each other for a moment before Yaku turns to face you, giving you a serious glare.

"Seriously? You liked that better than mine?" he says angrily while crossing his arm.

As you about to answer, a banging comes from the door once more.

"I'll frickin get it," Yaku mumbles as he gets up.

Excited, you get up as well.

"Lev I'm gonna try your line on the person who's at the door," you attempt to whisper to him.

He gives you a confused look, but lets you go as you stumble over to the door.

"Kuroo!" you exclaim as you see the black-haired male in the doorway.

You immediately pull him in, failing to notice anyone else around you.

"I've gotta tell you something!"

You pull Kuroo very close to your body and let out a big smile as he looks down at you.

"I thought you didn't like drinking, Y/N," he says skeptically.

"Well apparently I have bad friends who peer pressure me but that's not the point!" you retort quickly as you put your hands on his shoulder.

You then happily use Lev's pick-up line on Kuroo, who responds with a big smirk. Kuroo leans to the side, revealing another figure behind him. Kenma's.

As you watch Kenma observe you with confusion written all over his face, you feel your cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

"Way to hit on your boyfriend's best friend right in front of him," Lev chuckles.

You then realize your hands are still placed on Kuroo and immediately remove them. Looking over to Lev, you scowl at him before reminding them that you aren't dating Kenma.

You sit down as you pout, crossing your arms and watching as Lev quietly continues to tease you.

Suddenly you feel clothes brush against yours and you turn to see Kenma sitting right next to you.

"Oi Kenma," Kuroo calls as he sits down as well, "how come you're so quiet? You usually get mad when somebody says that to you."

"Because Y/N and I aren't dating and I don't want to continue repeating myself."

Kuroo mumbles to Yaku and Lev, probably about the two of you, but your focus is too stuck on Kenma. You can feel Kenma's hand placed on your lower back as he whispers to you.

"You alright?" he asks with concern in his tone.

"Fine," you mumble as you lean your head onto his shoulder.

You close your eyes as you relax in the moment. Once you open them again, you see the other three staring at what you're doing.

Immediately you sit back up and resume your defensive position.

"Is there literally _anything_ else we can do besides continuing to talk about me and Kenma?"


	16. Jealousy?

On Monday afternoon, once your classes are finished, you head towards the girls' volleyball gym for your typical practice with your team. When you walk in, you are surprised to see your friends running up to you.

"Y/N! What happened to you the other night? You said you left safely but where'd you go?" Ritsuko yells nervously as she gives you a quick hug.

You explain to your friends about Kuroo's situation and that you went back with him and Kenma since you weren't feeling well either. 

"Oh my god did you sleep in Kenma's room?" Nakamura squeaks.

Blood rushes to your face as embarrassment from admitting to your friends that you slept in Kenma's room consumes your thoughts. You know that no matter what you say, they'll take it the wrong way. From your lack of a response, the three girls' jaws drop.

"No way," Nakamura giggles in excitement as she jumps up aInd down.

"Did you really?" Mito asks calmly.

"Yeah well like I said I, uh, wasn't really feeling good so they let me crash there."

You see the excitement rush through the girls' faces, especially Nakamura and Ritsuko. You quickly try to defend yourself knowing what they were going to say next.

"Nothing happened though, honest!"

Nakamura and Ritsuko exchange glances before looking back at you. After a bit more convincing, you get them to change the subject.

"But it's not fair you got to be with Kuroo," Ritsuko pouts sadly, "I didn't even get to talk to him."

You remind your friend that Kuroo was in serious need of help that night and that he was extremely lucky you found him when you did.

As the conversation begins to shift towards what the other girls did that night, you do more listening than talking. You become especially curious when Mito would avoid questions about where she was and who she was with.

"And I was about to talk to this really cute guy but I think I scared him off or some-" Nakamura shares before getting cut off by your coach yelling for you to start warming up.

The three of you drop the conversation and begin practice like normal. 

The practice that day felt extremely long. It could have been the fact that you played with a new rotation or from your long weekend, but after practice was done you were drained of all energy.

After saying goodbye to your friends, you drag your exhausted body to the boys' gym to wait for Kai. Since the pair of you typically walk back together, you didn't think anything of it as you walked in.

Kai, sitting near his bag as the rest of the team packs up their belongings, waves to you as you walk over. You feel your body sluggishly sit beside him, letting your head rest on his shoulder for a minute.

"Did you guys just finish practice?" Kai laughs as he notices your tired state.

"Kai-chan it was awful," you complain as you close your eyes.

You feel Kai stiffen as you sink your body into him. After a moment of letting you sit that way, he clears his throat.

"So, um, ready to go back?" he asks, causing you to sit up.

You nod and the pair of you stand back up. Noticing that the rest of his teammates are still around, you say goodbye to a few of them around you. Once Kai's ready to go, you turn to him.

"Let's go," Kai says to you as he places a quick kiss on your cheek.

Stunned, you find yourself momentarily at a loss of words from his action.

"Kai!" you shout defensively, "don't do that!"

Before Kai has a chance to apologize, another figure arrives at your side.

"Hey."

You look over and see Kenma's golden eyes locked onto yours.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asks calmly.

"Yes!" you squeak a bit too quickly.

"U-Uh I mean sure," you say before looking at the taller man in front of you, "Kai I'll just see you tomorrow."

Kai looks at Kenma suspiciously before nodding to you. After he walks away, Kenma subtly grabs your arm and leads you outside of the gym.

"Kenma where are we going?" you ask as he walks you through the halls.

At the sound of your voice, realization strikes him and he lets go of your arm, but still doesn't give you the response you're looking for.

Kenma leads you to the nearby bathroom and holds the door open for you as he patiently waits for you to automatically accept what he's asking.

"What are you-"

"Just shut up and go in," he says, finally having enough with your skepticism.

Kenma grabs your arm once more and shoves you into the bathroom. You watch as he locks the door and turns to face you. The unmistakable look of lust is completely obvious to you as he walks closer.

"Oh I get it," you say, trying to lighten up the tension, "if you wanted something in return for the other night then you should've just ask-"

"I said shut up," he says quietly, yet with enough force to make you stop your talking.

As he walks closer to you, he puts his hands on either of your shoulders. You begin to feel him push you down, muttering under his breath for you to get on your knees. You willingly submit, already aware of what he wants from you. 

_If he's this needy it's probably because of Kai. Guess Kenma's a little jealous._

As you smirk to yourself you feel Kenma place his hands in your hair, tightening slightly as if to tell you to hurry up. You slide his shorts and boxers down his legs, letting them stay at his ankles. Kenma beings to press against your hard, leading you towards himself. 

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" you ask teasingly.

You pull away slightly, wrapping your hand around him instead. As you begin pumping, you watch his precum collect at his tip. Kenma lets out a low groan at the sensation and in response to your question.

As your grip tightens around him, Kenma squirms a bit to the pleasure you bring him. Taking that as your cue, you bring your lips right to him. Before making contact, you look right up into his eyes. The needy lust glazes over his eyes as he watches you part your lips.

Tilting your head back toward what's in front of you, your hand once more grabs onto his shaft. You part your lips once more around him, this time pushing him further into your warm mouth.

You hear soft noises escape from Kenma's mouth as you continue working on the sensitive points you could find. You could tell he was looking down at you as your hand and mouth worked together to reach all of him.

Tightening his grip in your hair once more, Kenma pushes you deeper to force you to swallow him down. Sensing that you were tensing up from trying your best not to gag, Kenma releases his pressure for a moment. After giving you some time for breath, you get gently forced back down again.

As you continue taking Kenma in your mouth, you hear the bathroom door begin to shake accompanied by some loud banging.

"Yo?!" you hear an unfamiliar voice call out, "can you unlock the door so I can take a piss!"

Kenma ignores the voice, only concentrating on your around him. Once more forcing you deeper down his length.

"Don't worry about that," he quietly commands from you, "they'll go away."

After more pounding on the door, the person on the other side lets out a loud grunt. You hear their heavy footsteps as they walk away.

Kenma, pushing you down as deep as he knew you could go without getting hurt, began to let out small curses. You decide to slide your throat a little bit further down his length, giving him what he needed.

Moments later you feel him pulsate, shooting his hot fluid right down your throat. When he finally lets you pull away you see the satisfaction in his eyes. 

After fixing his clothes you stand up, doing your best not to cower in front of the man you just submitted to.

"Thanks," he says quietly as a small bit of pink flashes quickly against his cheeks.

"Don't mention it," you reply with a cheesy smile.

Before leaving the bathroom, Kenma checks out the hall to make sure it's clear. After giving you the okay, you slip out and head straight back to your room without looking back.


	17. Sharing

On Tuesday, you spend your evening in the boys' volleyball gym practicing with Lev and Yaku, your mini-team. Throughout practice, Yaku tries to subtly hint at a girl he met last weekend.

"She's one of your friends, isn't she?" Yaku asks eagerly.

"Nakamura? The one with purple hair? Yeah, she's on the girls' team," you try to say with as little interest as possible.

You remind yourself that something seemed suspicious between Lev and Yaku a few times when you hung out with them. Especially the first time you were alone with Yaku when Lev came in flustered from seeing you so close to his roommate.

"Yeah! Nakamura!" he beams.

"Sorry Yaku but from what I've heard of your pick-up lines, I don't know if you'll have much luck."

You walk a little ways from Yaku, trying to keep near Lev and dissipate the conversation.

"Y/NNN," Yaku whines as he follows after you, "then can you help me get with her. Her beauty is second only to yours and a goddess like you could really help me out."

You turn to face Yaku as he stares at you with his best puppy dog eyes. As you begin genuinely considering the proposal, a volleyball out of nowhere smacks on Yaku's head.

"Ow!" he yells as the pair of you look towards where the ball came from.

"Yaku, you're a dumbass leave poor Y/N alone she doesn't want to hear about your stupid feelings!"

_Yet another reason to prove Lev has feelings for Yaku._

Yaku rubs his head and once more looks at you with pleading eyes. After telling him you'll think about it, you walk over to Lev.

_I'm like the damn matchmaker around here, what the hell?!_

After a while of working with Lev and Yaku, Nekomata-sensei calls the team over.

"Hey Kenma," you wave as the two of you walk towards your coach.

Kenma nods slightly in response, continuing to walk towards Nekomata-sensei without hesitation.

"Rude," you mumble to yourself.

"What was that, Y/N?" you hear Kai ask from your other side.

You assure Kai that you didn't say anything and awkwardly avoid him as you found your way towards Lev, whom you felt more comfortable being next to.

As the group gathers around the boys' coach, he begins telling the group that there will be a camp next week for both the girls' and boys' volleyball team at Fukurodani.

"Already?" you turn to see Kuroo question as his face lights up, "You hear that Kenma?! We're gonna get to see Bokuto!"

Kuroo wraps his arm around his smaller friend. Kenma, however, rolls his eyes before continuing to ignore his friend. His eyes then flash towards you for a moment before returning to their gaze at Nekomata-sensei.

"Psst, Y/N," you hear Yaku call from behind you, "this is my shot with Nakamura! I could really use your help."

"Shut up," you whisper frustratedly back at him, "I'll only agree to help you if you promise you won't do anything inappropriate like those awful pick-up lines!"

"Deal," you hear him excitedly whisper back.

You look over at Lev, happy that he didn't overhear the conversation.

Once Nekomata-sensei's lecture is over, you decide now is the best time to talk to Lev about what you've noticed.

"Oi Lev!" you call out as you run to him.

"Hu-" he starts to say before you grab him and begin dragging him back towards the side of the gym.

"I've had it with you," you grumble once you've successfully separated him from the rest of the team.

"What did I do?" he asks nervously.

"I need you to tell me what's going on with Yaku!"

Lev opens his mouth as he searches for the right words to say to you. However, in his hesitation, his eyes catch on Yaku walking over.

"Yooo! Lev are you trying to get Y/N to help you out with a girl too?" Yaku asks as he pats his roommate's back.

Lev awkwardly looks at you before shifting his gaze back to Yaku.

"I, uh, nooo."

Yaku laughs at his friend's cute reaction and chalks it up to embarrassment over the conversation. As the two of them walk towards the center of the gym, you notice Kenma walking towards you.

Without a word, Kenma drags you away from where you were going to practice with your little team.

"What're you doing?" you finally ask.

"That's enough Lev and Yaku time," he quietly grumbles.

You hear laughing from nearby as Kuroo watches Kenma drag you across the gym.

"Little jealous there Kenma?" he asks as the two of you approach.

Kenma assures Kuroo that he just wants to practice his setting with Y/N, only deepening Kuroo's suspicion of the situation.

"Well I could use a little setting practice too," Kuroo teases as he starts to follow the pair of you.

Once Knema stops walking, he turns to Kuroo and scowls at him.

"Get lost," he finally remarks.

"Sure buddy," Kuroo continues to tease, "I'll get lost once you admit you want some alone time with Y/N."

Kenma quickly shifts his gaze towards you, letting it linger for a moment before settling back at Kuroo.

"Kuroo, Y/N is a good setter and I want alone time with someone who can actually set, unlike you."

"Harsh Kenma," Kuroo says defeatedly as he begins to walk away.

_Yeah seriously, that kinda hurt._

As the two of you begin practicing, you can't help but feel a bit bruised by the words Kenma spilled out to his teammate.

_I guess I take back what I thought about him having a crush on me. He's probably just protective because he doesn't want to share. Good enough for me, I won't have to hurt his feelings later on._

After practice, although you're hurt at what Kenma said, you decide to approach Kuroo. You know that, although he was super drunk on Saturday, he remembered some things.

_If he does know what happened between Kai-chan and me, maybe I'll find out why he kissed me yesterday._

"Kuroo, you got a second?" you ask the tall male as he begins packing his belongings.

Once the two of you are ready to go, Kuroo leads you to the other side of the gym which is unoccupied.

"What's up?"

"I was just thinking about some things," you say awkwardly as you search for the correct words to say to Kuroo, "and I was wondering if you knew what happened between Kai and me the other night."

"You mean Saturday night?" he asks as a bit of vomit forms in his throat.

"Yeah..."

Kuroo admits to you that he heard Kai apologize for getting between whatever you had with Kenma. Your initial reaction to this makes your cheeks burn from the thought that people think you're in a relationship with Kenma.

"But I'm-"

"Yeah I'm getting to that," Kuroo says as he cuts you off.

Kuroo places his hand on his hip and continues telling you that you told Kai there was nothing going on between you and Kenma.

"And then what I heard next actually made me throw up," Kuroo says teasingly, "he asked if he could have a shot with you and you were actually about to let him kiss you. I dunno if you did though because that's when I left to go puke my guts out."

You apologize to Kuroo for the awkward situation he was in and thank him for telling you what he remembered from that night.

You decide to walk back to your dorm alone again that night, unsure of how you would behave around Kai after just learning about your previous conversation with him.


	18. Gossip

"So I know you already heard a bit from Y/N," your coach starts off as she gathers your teammates around, "but there's going to be a camp for both Nekoma volleyball teams along with the teams of Fukurodani next week."

You watch as your teammates light up in excitement just the way the boys' team did when they heard the news.

"Also, it is tradition that on one of the last days, the girls from both Nekoma and Fukurodani will play a game against the boys of both teams. Throughout the week both the Fukurodani girls' coach and I will be evaluating you to make up our starting lineup for the game."

Your coach continues to describe the tradition, ending the lecture on a note that sent chills down the body of each of your teammates.

"And I swear to god you better not lose. I've got money riding on this shit with Nekomata-sensei," she growls, "I will not submit to that fucker again."

_Way to keep it professional, coach._

\--

"So Y/N a whole week with _Kai-chan_ , huh?" Ritsuko teases while mocking the way you say your friend's name.

"Ritsu what's your obsession with Kai?" you ask frustratedly.

"Oh my god," Nakamura whines, "are you blind? He's super into you, Y/N!"

"Not to mention he's also super hot," Ritsuko adds.

"Look you two," you say as you cross your arms in a means to show them you aren't messing around, "I am not interested in anybody like that and it's probably been a million times since I-"

You get cut off by Ritsuko interrupting you with her own rebuttal.

"Well I heard that you almost kissed Kai last Saturday."

"Ooo seriously?!" Nakamura turns to you with excitement painted all over her face.

"How old are you guys, twelve? I thought you were supposed to be mature," you say as you roll your eyes.

You begin to walk away, but what Ritsuko says next causes you to stop dead in your tracks.

"It's too bad that Kenma interrupted your little moment," she says cockily, "buuuut I bet you were glad that he came to your rescue."

You sigh and turn back to your friends, anger fading, leaving yourself to be more vulnerable to them.

"Fine I'll admit that both Kenma is attractive but I don't have a crush on him or Kai and I don't even want to think about dating."

The girls groan in disappointment. After thinking that you were going to give them a better answer, they're left sad from the real response. 

"Well I'm going to the boys' gym for practice I'll see you both on Friday."

"Huh?"

"Why are you going to the boys' gym? You don't have to go today," Ritsuko asks sincerely.

"There's nothing wrong with extra practice," you shrug.

As you walk away, you hear both of your friends whispering behind you.

"There's got to be something more than just practicing going on there," Ritsuko says quietly to Nakamura.

You decide it's best to ignore the girls and make your way to the other gym instead of picking another losing fight.

When you arrive at the boys' gym, you quietly push open the door and catch Kenma on the side drinking his water. As you put down your gym bag nearby, you wave to him.

"You excited for the camp next week?" you ask energetically as you get ready to begin practice.

You notice Kenma send you a quick grin as he places down his water bottle. When he stands back up, he nods calmly.

"What was that?" you ask coyly, "I coulda sworn I saw you smile for a second."

Kenma takes a few steps closer, only letting a few inches between you.

"Because I'll get you all to myself for a week," he breathes before starting to walk around you.

"Ya know everybody else is going to be there too," you whisper as he reaches your side.

Kenma stops in his tracks. The two of you standing side by side, facing different directions. You look over at him and see his eyes piercing glare into yours.

"That doesn't matter I'll just find my ways to get you alone like I usually do."

His answer rings in your mind as he walks away. The calm tone he spoke to you in left you frozen in your spot. That is, until you hear his voice speak louder from a bit further away.

"Are you gonna practice or not?"

His voice prompts you to turn around. You see him standing a little ways from you, golden eyes still piercing into your own.

"Oh, r-right," you stutter as you jog after him.

Eventually, Kenma stops nearby Kuroo.

"Choosing Y/N over me again, huh Kenma?" Kuroo teases.

You look to Kenma whose face is red from either embarrassment or anger, you can't tell. After Kenma's muttering under his breath for a response, Kuroo turns his attention to you.

"At least don't make her chase after you like that, stupid," Kuroo adds with a hint of disdain.

You grab onto Kenma's arm and pull him past Kuroo, in an effort to finish the awkward conversation. Kenma tries to ask you something but instead, you cut him off.

"Just ignore him," you snap, "he's going to keep bothering you as long as you give him the reaction he wants."

"Tch," he disagrees as he rips his arm out of your grasp, "I already know that Y/N."

You both look back at Kuroo who's still smirking at the pair of you.

"He's just going to be annoying no matter what," Kenma says defeatedly before picking up a volleyball.

"So you're saying you got it under control?" you tease as you grab the ball from his hands.

"Huh? Of course I do," he grumbles as he watches the ball leave his grasp.

"If you say so."


	19. Extra Practice

_God, Kuroo's such a cockblock._

The next day during your practice in the boys' gym, you practice with Lev and Yaku since Kuroo has stolen Kenma for most of the day. 

_I just want to be around him because he's a good setter and I'm here to practice my setting with him._

You try to reassure yourself that the only reason you remotely care about being near Kenma is because of his ability to help you improve your volleyball skills. Although you did find him attractive and enjoyed your arrangement with him outside of practice, you found yourself wondering if there was something more to it than that. 

"Y/N did you hear me?" Yaku asks, taking you out of your thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna grab water so take a break for a sec alright?"

You nod and as he walks away, Lev takes the moment to chat with you. 

"Oh Y/N remember the other day you were going to ask me something? Is everything alright?"

You vaguely remember trying to talk to Lev about Yaku before being interrupted.

"It's nothing big," you shrug, "I just noticed a couple of times that when Yaku would-"

Your sentence gets cut off again while trying to confront Lev about his feelings, this time by Kenma.

"Y/N I'm ready to practice with you when you are," Kenma's indifferent voice calls to you.

You look over at Lev who gives you a worried look before smiling.

"It's alright I'll just talk to you later. I'm just glad everything's okay."

You nod and walk off with Kenma.

\--

"Y/N?" you hear Kenma's familiar voice call to you as you start to clean up the gym.

"Before you go can I go over a quick play with you?"

As you're about to answer, Kuroo shows up next to his friend.

"Goin on a date, lovebirds?" he teases as he pats Kenma's hair.

"No!" you and Kenma both yell to Kuroo, your rebuttal a bit louder than the other.

"I just asked Y/N to go over something with me really quick," Kenma restates to his roommate.

As most of the team starts leaving, you and Kenma clean up what you aren't going to need, such as the volleyball cart.

"Kenma why am I putting away the one thing I'm sure that we need?"

Kenma rolls his eyes and instructs you to just listen to what he's previously told you to do. After a bit of cursing under your breath for Kenma being 'an annoying little shit," you obey what he's told you. 

Once you make your way to the storage room, you put the cart away and turn to walk back. Unfortunately, as you turn around, Kenma pushes you back into the room, attacking your lips with his own.

"What the hell are you doing?!" you quip, thinking his teammates are still around.

"Everyone's gone," he mutters as he closes the door behind him.

"So this is what you meant by 'staying after,' am I right?" you ask suspiciously while crossing your arms.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart," he barks back quickly.

Taking this as a moment to strike, you step closer to Kenma. Unfolding your arms, you press your dominant hand against his length over his shorts.

"Wow Kenma, that kiss really got you going," you tease.

Kenma's face turns into a frown as you continue to palm him over his clothes.

"Oh please," he finally retorts, "you're not going to stand there and act all superior when you're the one submitting to me."

At his words, you hesitate momentarily in your work on him. Even though it was brief, Kenma caught on and decided he wasn't going to let that be the end.

Grabbing onto your neck forcefully, Kenma pulls you closer to him. You feel your hand drop back down to your side as you gasp from the quick jolt.

"That's what I thought," he breathes into your ear.

You feel Kenma's light nibbles against your earlobe before slowly moving down to your neck where he kept his hand still firmly on you. As he passes down to your collarbone, he tilts your head to the side firmly, forcing you to submit to his actions. You feel your breath hitch at the sudden movement once more as he laid kisses underneath his hand's grip.

"Mmm, Kenma," you whimper out.

"What," he grunts as he tightens his grip on you.

"Let me, mmm, suck you."

Brief hesitation takes over Kenma this time as you return your hand back to his shorts. He becomes a bit stunned over the fact that you still wanted to give him pleasure when he was ready for it to be your turn.

The hesitation turns into a quick mumble as he searches for the proper response. You decide to take this moment to your advantage. In one swoop you place your hands on either side of his shorts and pull it all down as you get on your knees, revealing him to you.

You watch as his hardened length slaps against his skin from the quick motion you made. As you come face to face with your target, you wrap one hand around while using your tongue to lick from his base up to his tip. Collecting the precum onto your tongue, you swirl it around. 

More mumbles and curses come out of Kenma's mouth as you continue to tease his most sensitive parts. Kenma's hand returns to your hair just like last time and in that moment, you knew exactly what he was going to do.

Without warning, Kenma pushes your mouth deep down his length, muttering more curses along the way. As you continue to pump him in your mouth you take advantage of the parts you found as most sensitive. 

Kenma catches on to what your tongue is doing. Feeling mixed emotions about the sensation that brought him too much pleasure, he continued to force your head deeper down his length.

It doesn't take long until you find your mouth filling with his hot fluid just like you had last time. You feel as though you would let some drool out of your mouth, but having him buried so deep still in your mouth made you swallow it all.

After licking him clean, you pull his clothes back up for him. When you stand up a smirk grows across your face at his reaction.

"Wow Kenma you're so flustered," you tease.

You continue to watch as Kenma's face turns a deep red and becomes more flustered after you call him out.

"Weren't you the one who started this whole thing?" you quip, "Yet you're still passive and compliant if you ask me."

Kenma tries to put up a rebuttal but stops as your face nears his ear.

"It's cute how undone you get just from that."

When you stand back up, you flash Kenma an innocent smile. You see his face turn from embarrassed to confused as you change the conversation entirely.

"So, you hungry? We could go to the cafe."

When Kenma nods in response, you pull him out of the storage room.

"You didn't even look to see if anyone was here," he remarks with a bit of a growl.

"Well even though you were kinda loud I probably would have heard if somebody was out here."

With a wink, you walk over to where you left your bag. Kenma follows, grabbing his own, and then leading you out of the room.

\--

"So," you say as you sit down across from your friend, "you tired?"

"Kinda," he admits, "I haven't been getting much sleep between school, volleyball, and video games."

_I feel that... but he does look kinda cute when he's tired. Dammit Y/N it's just a friends with benefits thing stop making it more than that!_

"Right," you respond awkwardly after your internal lecture, "oh hey about the games thing, do you play chess?"

"Chess?" he asks as he looks at you a bit puzzled, "I can play it."

After his response, Kenma looks down at his phone. You notice a bit of a distressed face as he begins scrolling.

"That's awesome! I think someone taught me a while back but I've got no idea how to play anymore."

"Why do you ask?" he questions as he looks up from his phone.

You tell Kenma about your roommate and how she seems to be some sort of genius. Kenma's interest gets peaked instantly after hearing about your roommate and asks you a bit more about her. After a moment of hesitation, you agree and tell Kenma the few facts that you do know about her.

"That's all I know really," you tell him, "she's always out of the room with-"

Your sentence gets cut off from the sound of Kenma's phone ringing. You tell him that it's alright to answer it so he nods and picks it up.

As he greets the person on the other side of the call, you remember that you didn't yet have his phone number. The one you used the other night to call him was Kuroo's phone.

_I should probably ask him for it._

"Yo where did you go?!" you hear Kuroo's loud voice boom through the phone, taking you out of your thoughts.

"I'm with Y/N, eating on campus," he calmly replies to his friend.

"Atta boy!" you hear his voice once more before Kenma finally decides to turn the volume down.

Along with Kenma's, your face feels as though it has been put on fire. You look away from Kenma and decide to focus on eating to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling.

Once Kenma hangs up the phone, he apologizes for Kuroo's behavior.

"That's alright," you say as you let out a soft smile, "anyway I was wondering if I could get your number."

Your decision to bluntly ask Kenma the question you were pondering over left him stunned for a moment.

"Huh?" he says calmly, "don't you already have it?"

"N-No.."

You quickly hand Kenma your phone, allowing him to type in his number. When he gives it back you make sure to save it before putting it away.

"Sorry," he mumbles a moment later, "I just thought I gave it to you already."


	20. Don't Make A Noise

After hearing your coach's voice boom across the gym, the girls' volleyball team members simultaneously whip their bodies across to face their mentor.

"Alright girls I'm ending practice here. You all should try to relax before we leave on Monday and remember we're leaving right in the morning!"

Your friends begin to sigh in relief from finally getting a break. Nakamura especially voices her excitement, forgetting that her coach is nearby.

"And don't go too crazy with partying either," your coach says skeptically, "I'm looking at you 'Mura!"

Nakamura's face immediately goes pale and apologizes for her behavior. After the rest of the lecture, you walk over to Nakamura to soothe her gloomy state.

"She always calls me out," Nakamura pouts as you guide her to the other girls packing their belongings.

"That's so not true," Ritsuko voices, "I constantly get told to check my damn language because I'm the captain! So dumb. It's not like any of you don't say that stuff!"

"Yeah but it's because you're the captain," Mito chuckles.

"No fair," you hear Ritsuko mumble in response. 

As you begin to walk away you hear Mito call out to you.

"Hey Y/N you want to get something to eat?"

Behind Mito, you hear Ritsuko mumble to herself.

"Y/N. The one person coach never yells at."

Either you were the only person who heard her or the rest of your friends decided to ignore her complaint.

"Sorry but I'm going to practice with the guys," you tell them.

"Again?!" exclaims Nakamura.

"Well yeah," you say as you observe your friends who all have worried looks on their faces, "but I promise I won't go too crazy like coach said!"

You wave goodbye to your friends and exit the gym, heading to the other one nearby containing the boys' team.

Once you put your bag down, you walk up to Kenma who stands with Kuroo, Yaku, and Lev.

"You really don't want to come?" Kuroo begs his roommate, "It's just going to be me, 'Kaashi, and Bokuto."

Kenma shakes his head, telling his friend that he doesn't plan on going to Fukurodani University with him right now. This immediately strikes an idea in your brain as you turn to Kenma and give him an innocent smile.

"Wanna hang out with me then?"

The group looks at you as if you have three heads before proceeding to look at Kenma in anticipation of his answer.

"Sure," he replies calmly as he shrugs.

"What the hell?!" 

You can see the shock on the boys' faces as Kenma's response registers in their ears.

"You won't go with Kuroo but you'll hang out with Y/N-chan? That's a little suspicious, Kenma," Yaku teases.

"Yeah seriously," Kuroo whines, "how is there nothing going on between you two."

Before either you or Kenma could retaliate, Lev comes to your rescue.

"Because they're both friends and have common interests. Besides Kenma probably doesn't want to go all the way to Fukurodani when he could just stay here," he shrugs.

_Someone remind me that I totally owe Lev one._

"Huh?" Yaku's voice squeaks, "you really believe that's all that's-"

"Come on Kenma," you say as you interrupt Yaku as begin walking away from the group.

\--

That evening after practice, you and Kenma hang out in his room for awhile. The two of you spend a little over an hour playing video games together until you realize the time.

"Oh shit," you exclaim as you look down at your phone, "I've gotta work on something for my class, is it okay if I finish it super quick?"

"Sure," Kenma says as he nods his head, "do you mind if I call Kuroo?"

Kenma holds up his headset, indicating to you that he was going to join a game with Kuroo and Bokuto.

"Sure you don't have to ask me," you grin.

"Well I just didn't want to disturb you while you're doing your work," he quietly expresses with a bit of concern in his tone.

"Nah don't worry about it," you tell him.

You give Kenma a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up and pulling out your notebook.

_Stupid. I shouldn't have done that._

After grabbing the tools you need to complete your work, you lay everything out on Kenma's bed, just above where he is leaning against it.

As you continue to work, you find yourself getting distracted by the game Kenma's playing, not that you really cared about the work anyway.

Once completing most of the work, you finally allow yourself to become fully attentive to the game he's winning. Without real thought, you find your hand playing with Kenma's hair. The only thing making you realize that you had started petting him was after he sat up a bit from tensing to the unexpected behavior.

For a moment, you could swear you saw Kenma's ears light up, and you decided that you could take this to your advantage yet again.

After closing your notebook and packing your things up a bit, you slide down beside Kenma to sit next to him.

"You guys are so damn slow," Kenma's bored voice strikes as he does his best to ignore you staring at him.

As you look over at him, you observe how his cheeks refuse to stop turning bright red.

_God he's so cute when he's flustered._

While turning your gaze back to the screen of his game, you place your hand against his shorts. Immediately you're greeted with a hard bulge at contact.

_Aaaand, that's why._

Briefly, Kenma makes eye contact with you. You immediately acknowledge the almost pleading look in his eyes as if to tell you to stop although he clearly wanted you to continue.

"May I?" you whisper to him.

After Kenma nods, you position yourself a bit better to face his bottom half and remove his shorts along with his boxers underneath. When you look up at him, the pleading look on his face intensifies. 

Swiftly, you position your mouth over him and begin to take in his length. As your mouth swirls around him, you feel him squirm a bit underneath you.

A hand suddenly attaches to your hair. By now you knew that this meant he wanted you to take in more of him. Willing to submit to his nonverbal instruction, you do as he wishes.

"Fuck..." 

Small grunts find their way escaping from his mouth as you continue to pump your mouth around him.

"Shut up," you hear him groan.

Remembering that he's still on the call with his friends, you find a smirk crawl across your face.

"Because I hate having to play with you guys," he continues talking as best he can manage, "you've got no skills, Kuroo."

Knowing he was about to finish, Kenma places a hand back on your head, but this time just to feel you as you push deeper on your own.

"Yo Kenma why the hell did you stop moving?!" you hear an unfamiliar, yet loud voice call out.

Kenma doesn't respond to his friend. As he tunes out the others, he focuses on the hot ropes of liquid he's once again shooting down your throat.

"Fuck," Kenma groans, not caring who heard him, "it's Y/N's turn."

You instantly pick your head up in shock as you hear Kenma's words. You begin shaking your head frantically as you know what he's trying to do.

Kenma stuffs the headset on you and quickly tells his friends through the speaker that you wanted control so he's letting you have it.

You feel your face heat up at his statement. His eyes slice into yours as he deviously smiles and backs away from you. After pushing the controller into your hands, you feel your own shorts getting removed.

"Hey Hey Hey!" you hear the same voice from before boom through the speaker.

"Hi," you awkwardly respond as you try to keep your eyes fixated on the game.

"Concentrate on the game Y/N," Kenma whispers to you as he spreads apart your legs.

You shake your head no and do your best to silently protest, but Kenma doesn't listen.

As the game starts for you, it starts for Kenma as well. His warm breath hitting you first as you try your best to stay focused on the task he's given you. You feel your panties being slid down to your ankles before Kenma pulls them off entirely

"Listen Y/N," Kenma says to you after getting tired of your squirming and constant distraction, "don't make a noise."

You shake your head stiffly in response. You then shift your gaze back to the game screen as Kenma dips his head back down between your thighs and beginning to glide his tongue against your folds. 

As Kenma plunges his fingers into you, he attaches his mouth to you as well. The sensation of immediate pleasure driving you insane as you do your best to stay on task.

An eventual squeal reaches your lips as Kenma's fingers curl and reach deep into you just the right way.

"That's what you deserve," he mumbles before continuing his own job.

"What's going on?" you hear Kuroo's skeptical voice through Kenma's headset.

"Sorry," you breathe, "I guess I'm just not very good at this game."

You let out a weak laugh as you once more get distracted by looking down at Kenma.

"Hey once this game is over, you and Kenma should come over so I can meet you!" the man who you were recently introduced to as Bokuto randomly exclaims.

"Uhm..." you try to let out as Kenma keeps his hand attached to the inside of your pussy.

"Don't bother Kenma when his girlfriend is with him," you the other voice you were just introduced as well announces.

Once again your face heats up. This time you look down at Kenma who continues his job as if nothing happened, since he can't hear what the others are saying.

"O-Oh no we-"

"Sorry, Y/N," Bokuto sadly interrupts your rebuttal.

Just then you feel your walls continue to contract as Kenma reaches you to your climax.

"Mmm, it's o..." you try to say to Bokuto.

However, the pleasure you're feeling takes over and you instantly turn off the mic. Freeing Kenma's name from your lips, you feel yourself release onto him.

After pulling his fingers out of your sopping pussy, he looks up at you puzzled.

"I muted it," you say as you try to catch your breath, "don't worry."

"No you didn't," he calmly replies.

You turn your attention to your headset, immediately taking it off of your head and staring at it in horror.

"I'm just kidding," he says as he scoots closer to you, "you did."

"Kenma!" you exclaim, shocked that he made a joke, "don't-"

"Don't what, Y/N?" he asks as he gets dangerously close to your mouth, "you look like you enjoyed that so I doubt you're in any position to complain right about now."

He was right. You had nothing to protest so instead of contradicting him, you were forced to settle with defeat this time.


	21. Fukurodani's Setters

"Is that the last one?" you ask Nakamura groggily as you load up your teammates' bags onto the bus.

"Yep!"

Now that it's Monday morning, you've met up with the rest of your team to drive to Fukurodani for the week-long camp.

"Soooo," Nakamura starts in to change the conversation.

You can already feel that Nakamura is going to begin a conversation that you aren't interested in, so you try to tell her to talk to somebody else.

"I-I wasn't going to bother you about Kai!" she blurts out.

"What the hell, Nakamura? It's literally six in the morning what do you need to ask me."

Your face turns into a tired frown as you wait for Nakamura to finally spill what she was going to say. Instead, your teammate decides to put on the same frown as you and bark back.

"There's no need to be so grumpy!" she quips, "I was just gonna ask you if that short guy from the boys' team is going."

"You mean Yaku, right?" you groan as you roll your eyes, "why wouldn't he be?"

Knowing that Yaku has at least some feelings for Nakamura, you can't help but think about Lev and the possible feelings he has for Yaku as well.

"Mhm, Yaku," your teammate replies dreamily as she ignores the rest of your statement.

You see her cheeks turn a light pink. Taking this as a cue to leave before she bothers you more about Yaku in a conversation you aren't ready for, you pass her and board the bus.

On the bus, you walk past your teammates to find a seat. Without a heads-up, somebody grabs onto your arm and pulls you to sit beside them. Once you're seated you see Ritsuko's devilish smile staring into your soul.

You look away from her towards your other side and watch Nakamura sit beside Mito.

"Are you okay, 'Mura?" Mito asks worriedly as the lovestruck girl takes her seat.

"Mhm," she says as she gathers some courage, "I'm finally going to talk to him today!"

"Him who!" Ritsuko beams as she leans over you to join the conversation.

_Like she doesn't already know..._

For the majority of the bus ride, you're stuck in yet another conversation about your friends' love lives. Well, except for Mito since she tries to stay silent. Noticing this, you decide to finally ask her about last Saturday.

"Hey, Mito? That other Saturday at the party we went to, you never told us where you went..."

"Yeah that's true, Mito!" Ritsuko chimes in, "I barely saw you that night."

"Oh don't worry," Mito replies anxiously, "I-I was just around s-somewhere..."

Mito immediately changes the conversation. You, being the great friend that you are, decide to let it be for now. You figure that you will find out eventually so it's not a big concern to you. Nakamura and Yaku, on the other hand, have more interesting matters.

\--

The second you get off the bus and grab your belongings, you get ushered straight into the girls' gym. You're introduced to the team and immediately get excited when you meet their setter.

"Hey!" you wave to the setter once the formalities are over.

"Oh hi," Fukurodani's setter replies shyly, "I'm Miyamoto Taka but you can just call me Taka if you want..."

"Nice to meetcha," you reply with a smile, "I'm L/N, Y/N but Y/N is fine!"

Taka tells you that she's the only setter on her team as well so she's glad she can finally work with someone else who has the same position. Right away, you and Taka instantly become friends.

At lunch, you walk outside with Taka to eat when you get bombarded by Ritsuko and the other girls' captain from Fukurodani.

"Hey Y/N! Looks like you found another setter to talk to," Ritsuko smirks, "have you met the boys' setter? He's so hot!"

You look over at Taka after hearing a small gasp escape from her mouth at the mention of the boys' setter. When you turn to her, you see her face bright red as she stares at Ritsuko.

"Come on!" Ritsuko exclaims as she pulls you away from your friend.

You wave to Taka and let her know that you'll see her later. She quietly nods as the blush on her face attempts to disappear.

"Y/N this is Akaashi!" your captain says as she introduces you to the boys' setter.

As you turn your gaze to the male, your eyes are instantly blessed with a tall figure accompanied by messy black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Although he wears somewhat of a stoic expression, he attempts to give you a smile.

You introduce yourself to him as you try your best not to stare too long at his handsome face. Luckily, Ritsuko interrupts you before you start to make a fool of yourself.

"You two go grab some food and sit down okay?" she tells the two of you as she pushes both your and Akaashi's back towards the food.

Once the two of you sit down, you apologize to him for your captain. He says it's alright and that he's used to it because his captain is annoying too.

"Bokuto, right?" you laugh as you remember his voice from the other day.

Akaashi nods and you begin the start of another new friendship. The two of you bond over volleyball, food, and even your interests for awhile while you eat.

Eventually, the previously mentioned male from the Fukurodani team joins you sits beside Akaashi. Slinging his arm around his teammate, he faces you and smiles excitedly.

"No fair Kaashi I've been looking for you this whole time and you've just been sitting here with this cute girl?"

"Sorry," you grin back, "I didn't mean to steal him. I'm Y/N by the way."

"What?! That makes it worse! You knew I wanted to meet her but you didn't tell me!" he says to his friend.

"You know we're going to be here for a week right? It's not like you were never going to see her," Akaashi calmly replies.

Bokuto mutters under his breath and says he's going to get some more food to make him feel better. Once he's gone Akaashi takes a sigh of relief.

"I can definitely see how he's friends with Kuroo. He's a pain in the ass, too."

Akaashi lets out a small chuckle before agreeing. For awhile longer, the two of you sit in peace until Bokuto comes back, bringing Kuroo along with him.

"Hey there Y/N," Kuroo says smugly as he sits beside you, "ya know I bet Kenma's missing you."

You give Kuroo a look that was meant to kill but before you could respond, Bokuto chimes in.

"Akaashi I feel neglected," he says sadly to his teammate, "why did you disappear on us?"

As Akaashi tries to explain that Ritsuko wanted to introduce you to him, Kuroo begins talking to you once more. This time his voice is quieter so as to not catch the attention of the others.

"So you're gonna let Akaashi steal you away from Kenma, huh?" he teases.

"Shut up Kuroo, you know it isn't like that."

"Right then explain why Kenma looks like he's about to kill someone?"

At that moment you hear a loud slam from another table nearby. The four of you look over to see Kenma's bright red face stare down at Fukunaga who's across from him looking like he's scared shitless.

"Don't fucking put words in my mouth!" is what you hear Nekoma's male setter yell before walking out of the room.

"See what I mean?"

\--

After a much-needed shower, you go back to your room ready to get some sleep. As you crawl under your covers, the lights turn on, piercing your eyes. Groans from others doing the same as you erupt as everyone looks to see who caused the commotion.

"I've gotta tell you guys somethinggg" Ritsuko's voice rings across the room.

You watch from the safety of your futon as Ritsuko pulls something out from behind her. You see the unmistakable shape of a tequila bottle and internally facepalm. Deciding to stay out of the situation, you roll over to pretend you're asleep.

"Y/NNN," you hear Nakamura's voice call not long after as she tries to shake you awake, "wake up!"


	22. Sneaky

"Wake up!"

Nakamura makes it blatantly obvious to you that she won't be leaving you alone until you wake up.

"Ritsuko says that the other girls' team is coming over so you can hang out with Taka!"

_I guess if they're going to force me to wake up, being with Taka isn't a bad decision._

"Okay, okay, I'm up 'Mura," you groan as you reluctantly back away from the covers of your futon.

When the other team enters, Taka makes her way over to you. Right away, both of you express how much you'd rather sleep after the long day of training.

"My captain forced all of us to be here," Taka complains as she crosses her arms.

"And I was forced awake," you groan as you look towards Ritsuko who's handing out cups to everybody.

After the two of you get yours, you apologize to Taka for leaving her at lunch earlier.

"No it's okay," she mumbles as she stares into her cup, "honestly I should have just come over to you."

You notice the slightest bit of a lecture in Taka's voice as she internally curses to herself for not sitting with you and Akaashi at lunch.

\--

"Is she asleep?" Mito asks later that night.

"Mhm," you nod, "a few minutes ago so I decided it's better to leave her that way."

You gaze over at Taka who's quietly sleeping beside you before looking back at Mito. You notice Mito weirdly grinning to herself as she continues to look back at you.

"Are you okay?" you try to ask before she pulls you over to the bottles of alcohol.

Once again peer pressured into drinking with your friends, you give in and spend a good while drinking and conversing with Mito.

"Okay-" _hiccup_ "Mito-" _hiccup_ "you always dodge out of-" _hiccup_ "my question-" _hiccup_ "but where did you go that other night at the party-" _hiccup_.

You do your best to talk to Mito. Now that you were pretty drunk, it was hard to get everything you were saying across to her.

"Poor Y/N," she teases as she wraps her arm around your shoulder, "you're too young to understand."

_Hiccup_ "try me bitch."

Mito laughs at your response and finally admits that she went to go find Yamamoto. However, that is all she cared to admit.

"Ahh I see-" _hiccup_ "let's go find him-" _hiccup_ "again," you tease.

"Whaaat? No way!" she exclaims as her face turns red, "why would I-"

"Shut up, let's go," you say boldly as you struggle to stand up, "I'll even go with you."

"Well that's only because you want to see Kai-chan," she retorts mockingly.

"Not-" _hiccup_ "true."

You grab onto Mito's hand and stumble over to Ritsuko to let her know that the two of you are "going to the bathroom".

"Okay be careful you two!" she responds, "but I'm glad that you are using the buddy system!"

Ritsuko waves goodbye as you and Mito stumble out of the room.

"S-Shit," Mito complains, causing you to turn to her.

"What?"

"I don't even know where the boys are staying!" she exclaims.

The two of you get into a laughing fit for what seems like ages until you give up and start knocking on random doors.

As you make your way through the hallways, you stumble through until you reach a room that you hear noise from. You put your ear up to the door to listen for any familiar voices.

"HEY HEY HEY"

"Fuck," the two of you groan as you cover up your ears.

The shock of the loud voice made you get blasted into another dimension momentarily.

"God, who the hell is that loud?" Mito groans.

You quiet Mito down and then politely knock on the door. As you wait for someone to respond, you see a look of worry cross Mito's face.

"What is it?" you whisper.

"They're all going to be in there!" she replies as she clings onto the wall so nobody will see her.

As realization hits you that you've just knocked on a door containing about twenty good-looking men on the other side, you almost piss yourself.

"Fuck," you whisper to yourself.

After what felt like decades, the door opens revealing all the men from both teams staring back at you.

"Uh, hi, uh, is Yamamoto-san here?" you awkwardly ask nobody in particular as you scan their faces to find the mentioned person.

The boys' faces instantly change from confusion to pure shock as their gaze shifts from you to where Yamamoto stands.

As you continue scanning the group, your eyes land on Kenma's who is staring you down. You feel your face heat up, especially as the word you just uttered replay in your brain.

"No not-" _hiccup_ "like that!" you exclaim.

You explain that Mito wants to talk to him as you continue to get embarrassed. You pull your teammate out of hiding into their line of view to prove your case. Instantly, you notice a couple of faces relax as they see Mito. Specifically, you notice the change in both of the setters and captains' faces, along with Lev's.

"Oi," Kuroo calls skeptically to you as he meets your eyes, "what have you girls been up to?"

"N-Nothing," you quickly defend yourself.

Getting increasingly embarrassed by the situation, you walk past the group and grab Yamamoto to drag him out of the room. After bringing him to Mito, you hear a voice in the crowd think aloud.

"Hey how come Yamamoto's about to get with two girls?"

At this point, both your and Yamamoto's bodies are just frozen at this point. You quickly let go of him and once more defend yourself.

"I-I'm not interested in Yamamoto-san like that!"

After your announcement, you look to your side and see Mito and Yamamoto are both already gone. When you turn back, Kuroo stands before you.

"Y/N-chan have you been drinking?" he asks coyly.

You look past him and see Kenma and Akaashi's peaked interest in the conversation.

"Well I uh, that's all I came here for so goodnight," you reply once deciding it's time for you to go.


	23. Babysitting Y/N

**KENMA'S P.O.V.**

Once it becomes glaringly obvious to you that Y/N is super drunk, you realize it probably isn't best for her to be out alone.

"Y/N-chan have you been drinking?" you hear Kuroo ask her.

Your interest in her response becomes known to her as well as she glances over at you. Once she looks away, you trace her path of vision to Akaashi. Since getting to Fukurodani today, Y/N has spent more time with him than you which pissed you off. You did not plan on sharing Y/N with anyone else and just like you do with Kai, you'll take it upon yourself to make sure they won't get too close.

"Well I uh, that's all I came here for so goodnight."

As Y/N turns to leave, you walk towards the door in an attempt to catch up with her.

"Hey now, where ya goin' buddy?" Kuroo smirks as he looks down at you.

"Leave me alone Kuroo I made a promise to Y/N that if she ever gets too drunk, I'll help her," you lie.

"Kenma I didn't know you had a girlfriend," someone from the Fukurodani team calls to you.

A couple of others chime in, even answering the question for you. You can't help the feeling of heat sweep across your face as you make your way past Kuroo.

"That's cute he wants to help her," you hear another say as you continue to ignore them and exit the room.

As you turn a corner, you see Y/N slowly walking back to her room while holding on to the wall.

The moment you approach, she trips over her own feet. Luckily, you're there to catch her before her legs give out completely.

"K-Kenma?" she asks confused as she looks up at you.

"Stop being so reckless," you grumble.

"Sorry," she says weakly as you help her stand.

Once you help her up, the two of you stand together as your arms wrap around her waist. You can't help but stare into her gorgeous eyes as you hold her close. Even when she's drunk, she still looks beautiful.

"Hey Kenma?" she finally asks as she breaks the awkward tension between the two of you.

Y/N reaches her right arm up and pokes your left cheek.

"How come you're grumpy all of the time?"

Her question and the unexpected contact instantly make the heat rise to your cheeks.

"What do you-"

Your sentence gets cut off as Y/N's soft lips press against yours. For a moment you struggle with keeping her up as you lose focus on what you were previously doing. The softness of her kiss almost melting you away.

After the sound of a door opening, you quickly move your face away from hers. Turning your head to the side, you ignore Y/N's dejected face.

"Y/-" you begin to whisper before getting cut off by someone else.

"Well you two are suspicious close," Kuroo calls as he walks out of the room.

Y/N, now realizing why you pulled away, stares at Kuroo with a guilty expression easily read by him.

"What was going on here?" Kuroo continues to tease.

"I was just helping Y/N because she bumped into the wall."

You wait to see if Kuroo has bought your lie as he walks around you to the other side of Y/N. Without saying anything, he wraps his arm around her waist from the other side and tells you that he's going to help you bring her back to her room.

You feel a bit weird seeing Kuroo's arm around Y/N but at the same time, you don't really mind since your top priority is to get her back to her room safely.

"Besides I want to make sure there's no funny business going on."

"H-Huh?!" Y/N perks up after hearing Kuroo's stupid remark, "there's no funny business!"

Y/N tries her best to act calm, but the overwhelming amount of guilt printed on her face quickly absorbs the calmness.

"I thought you said it was best to ignore him," you tease Y/N as the three of you start moving.

"And I thought you said you had it under control."

Kuroo laughs at your brief exchange.

"Man you two make sure cute banter just ask her out already Kenma!"

"Shut up, Kuroo," you both snap.

\--

Eventually, you find your way to the girls' room. Kuroo knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer. When the girls' team captain opens the door, Kuroo's collected expression instantly changes. As for the girls' captain, her body practically gives out as she stares back at him.

Once she finally gets past the stupid look on Kuroo's face, she notices Y/N. Immediately snatching Y/N from you and dragging her into the room, she thanks Kuroo about a million times for bringing her teammate back safely. However, she barely even acknowledges your existence.

_I mean it's not like I carried her teammate all the way here. Not like it was my idea or anything either._

You look over at Kuroo who looks like his last brain cells fizzled out as he nods aimlessly at the girl.

Finally, the girls' captain notices you but gives you a completely different look than she was to Kuroo. Her eyebrows are pulled together as she looks you up and down. The face of disgust clearly showing her distaste towards you.

"Kenma, right?"

You nod in response to which she briefly looks at Y/N before turning back to you.

"You should wait to fuck Y/N another time when she's sober."

"Bye," you mutter as you shut the door as fast as you can.

You stare at the closed door for a moment before turning towards Kuroo's smug face.

"Maybe next time," he chuckles as he pats your back.

Just as you are about to curse him out, you hear Y/N shout at her captain, stealing your interest back to the door.

"You can't just yell out that I like Kenma!" her voice exclaims.

"I never fucking said anything about you liking him!" the captain snaps back quickly.

Y/N gets mad at this and begins trying to prove to her captain that she heavily implied it.

"You know Ritsu I don't go around telling any of the guys that you're trying to get in Kuroo's pants!" Y/N cries out, finally having enough.

You look over at Kuroo as a nervous smile crosses his face while looking back at you.

"What can I say," he chuckles, "I'm always right."


	24. Scheme

**Y/N'S P.O.V.**

The next morning you wake up with a constant throbbing pain in your head and the feeling of someone clinging onto you. As you shift over, you see Mito practically on top of you as if she hugged you and passed out.

"Mito," you whisper as you gently shake her to wake up.

"What? What's going on?" she asks groggily as she opens her eyes.

"Hey what happened to you last night when you ditched me, hoe."

Mito's eyes widen as she begins to remember what you helped her do last night.

"Oh, well," she says as she tries to sit up, "Yamamoto took me outside and we talked for awhile until I was a bit less fucked up and then he brought me back."

"Really?" you ask, shocked at her response, "that's so sweet of hi-"

"Wake up bitches!" Ritsuko loudly announces as she slams open the door.

Judging by the direct eye contact and emphasis on the word 'bitches' you can tell Ritsuko's pissed from you yelling at her last night but honestly, you couldn't care less. 

You and Mito sit up and listen to the rest of Ritsuko's announcement as you learn the details of the day's events.

\--

For the majority of morning practice, you stayed near Taka. When she asks you about last night, you admit to her what happened with Kenma. She did ask you if you had feelings for him, but you pretty much ignored answering that.

On your way to lunch, you and Taka walk past Akaashi and Bokuto talking in the hallway. You take note of Taka once again staring at Akaashi with her face bright red.

"Akaashi, hm?" you say as you give her a knowing smile.

"Was it that obvious?" she asks shocked as she takes her gaze off the boy.

"Well kinda," you admit, "but I don't think anyone else has noticed."

"U-Uh Y/N you don't like him r-right?" Taka then asks nervously.

You take a moment to look over at the boys before answering her question.

"I'm not going to lie to you Taka, he's good-looking, but I won't bite." you tease while giving her a sadistic grin.

Taka gives you another shocked expression at your language before allowing her face to light up red again.

"Come on, let's get our food now."

The two of you grab your food and before Taka goes to find a table, you link your arm around hers.

"Whoops don't go the wrong way," you mischievously laugh before bringing her to where Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo are sitting.

You take a moment to look around for Kenma, thinking it's odd for him to not sit with his roommate and friends.

You plop Taka in a seat beside Akaashi while you sit across from her, next to Kuroo.

"Y/N?" Kuroo calls to you with surprise in his tone, "what are you two doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on Taka," you whisper.

Kuroo looks over at Taka and Akaashi who begin making small talk while Bokuto continues to devour his food. He immediately catches on and turns his attention back to you.

"How come you're playing little matchmaker this week?" Kuroo chuckles.

"I wanted to help my friend because she wasn't going to make any progress on her own," you shrug while continuing to speak quietly enough so the others don't catch onto your conversation.

"Kuroo?" you say innocently even though you give him a sadistic grin, "is there a reason why you're asking?"

"Maybe," he responds casually as he shrugs and looks away, "depends on if you're willing to help."

"Perhaps for a price."

"And what's that?"

You look over at Akaashi and Taka who are now wrapped up in their own conversation. You then tell Kuroo that you will help him as long as he promises to leave Kenma alone about whatever 'feelings' Kuroo thinks that he has.

"That's it?" he questions sincerely.

You look back at him, matching his questioning face.

"Should I add more?" you tease.

"No, no, I won't complain," he says as he sticks out his right hand, "it's a deal."

Despite Kuroo's suspicious acts accompanied by his classic smirk, you shake his hand.

"Don't you think so, Y/N?" Akaashi asks you, thinking that you've been listening to the conversation the whole time.

"Oh, uh, yeah of course," you randomly respond.

Kuroo lets out a small chuckle beside you, eventually turning into a cry of pain as you elbow his arm. The two of you have no idea what Akaashi and Taka were talking about but try to piece together what you missed.

"But I don't think Kuroo agrees," you add, putting Kuroo in an awkward position.

"Eh?" Kurro responds, looking between you and Akaashi as he tries to figure out what he could have been talking about.

"Is that true?" Akaashi finally asks.

"Sorry I've got no idea what you were talking about, I was too busy eating," Kuroo says to bail himself out of the awkward position.

Holding up his plate of food, he gives you a low growl of anger.

"Good one, nerd," you whisper once more before smiling innocently at your other friends.

"You're the worst, go fuck Kenma," Kuroo taunts, "and you never said anything about me teasing you about your feelings for Kenma so don't come at me for it."

For a moment you freeze at the words Kuroo said. He was right. You didn't mention anything about him teasing you for your own feelings.

_I hate Kuroo._

Once you're done with your lunch you make your way over to Ritsuko. After finding Kenma talking to a few of his teammates, you decide it's best to leave him be.

"Ritsu, got a sec?" you ask as you approach her.

"What's up?" she asks as she turns her attention to her.

You take a seat beside her and ask her to be honest about what you're about to say and she agrees.

"Do you seriously have feelings for Kuroo or are you just trying to get into his pants?"

"Can't it be both?" she asks while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Pick one," you strictly tell her, not wanting to deal with her bullshit.

"I mean look at him, Y/N, don't your eyes work?! He's so sexy..."

Ritsuko trails off, taking the moment to genuinely think about her answer.

"Okay fine," she finally sighs, "look, I've probably talked to him a total of like... five times, but I would be interested in him if I knew him more!"

_Wow, I wasn't expecting her to be that honest. Seriously though, that was a good answer._

"Alright here's the deal, I've got an idea."

Immediately Ritsuko lights up with excitement.

"Spill!"


	25. Backfire

The next day during your break, you take the opportunity to talk to Taka about the plan you had discussed with Ritsuko.

"Can I borrow you for a sec?" you ask her before immediately grabbing her and bringing her to Ritsuko without waiting for a response.

"W-What's going on Y/N?" Taka questions nervously even though she willingly lets you drag her along across the gym.

You let Taka into your plan while Ritsuko helps you explain. As you speak, Taka's eyes widen in excitement and worry.

"N-No, Y/N, I'm not ready for that!" she exclaims nervously.

You put your hand on Taka's shoulder and look directly into her eyes, startling her a bit.

"You can do it! It'll be just like talking to him! You did that the whole time at lunch yesterday!"

"You know, Y/N, I think Taka would be more confident if you came along with us," Ritsuko confidently teases you.

"I'm not going on a date with anyone," you scoff as though Ritsuko was being absolutely ridiculous.

Both Ritsuko and Taka groan in disappointment, knowing they weren't going to get what they wanted out of you.

\--

"You've gotta ask him now Taka! We talked about this!" you whisper yell to your friend as the two of you walk over to Akaashi.

You take a spot next to Kenma who's decided to finally sit with Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi today. However, you keep your attention on your new friend as she stands directly behind Akaashi.

"A-Akaashi," she calls nervously to the male before her.

Akaashi looks at you with a hind of confusion before turning around and asking your friend if she's okay.

While Taka struggles to begin asking Akaashi out on a double date with Ritsuko and Kuroo, you can't help but feel Kenma's burning gaze on you.

"Are you alright?" you say a bit rudely as you turn to Kenma.

He returns the attitude, quietly telling you that it's been three days and he's barely gotten to be with you.

You look around the table, taking note that nobody's paying attention to your conversation as they're still shocked from Taka's sudden confidence.

"Let's go," you breathe into Kenma's ear.

You stand up and casually walk across the room. Only stopping at the door to see Kenma get out of his seat, you leave to head towards the nearest vacant room.

In the hall, you feel a hand grab onto you, causing you to immediately turn around.

"In here," Kenma orders.

\--

"Mmm, Kenma," you say softly as you attempt to pull away from his kisses.

He hums softly as he moves his lips down to your neck.

"You want me to..." you trail off as you place your hand against his shorts, immediately greeted by something rock hard on the other side.

Without waiting for his response, you begin to drop your knees. However, you feel yourself get pushed up against the bathroom stall you're in. A hand instantly placing a harsh grip on your neck as he breathes on your ear.

"It's your turn now kitty," he whispers.

In the brief moment it takes for you to recognize the nickname and heat rise to your face, Kenma's already got your shorts and panties down to your ankles.

As Kenma lifts up one of your legs, your clothes stay pooled by your other ankle. 

His lips reattaching to your neck, Kenma places his calloused hand onto your inner thigh. As he softly squeezes it, you can't help begin letting out sounds of your heavy breathing.

Kenma runs his fingers from your thigh down to your pussy. Your breath hitches as you feel him glide his fingers down your slit and back up before slipping a finger into your already wet entrance.

"I'll save eating it for another time when I've got more room, okay?" he whispers as he looks into your eyes.

You nod calmly, causing Kenma to focus his attention back to you. As you part your mouth slightly from the pleasure of his fingers beginning to work into you, he pulls his fingers out of your pussy.

You notice the idea strike Kenma's mind as he forces his fingers into the back of your mouth.

"So wet, kitty," he breathes, "like the way you taste?"

Unable to form words due to his fingers down your throat, you only nod to answer his question. 

After your response, Kenma allows you to finish cleaning your fingers before placing them back into you. Now going at what should be an impossible speed, you do your best to fight against moaning to loudly.

You wrap your arms around Kenma's back, slightly digging your nails into him. You feel him push you away slightly as you try to pull yourself into him a bit more. After giving him a confused expression, he decides to explain himself to you.

"If you're too close I can't watch the show," he says while looking you dead in the eyes.

The sincerity and seriousness of his word sends chills down your entire body.

Not long after Kenma continues working his fingers into you, the sound of a door opening fills the room. The two of you make eye contact as Kenma decides whether to let you make the call.

You look at him with pleading eyes and Kenma takes the opportunity to shove his fingers deeper into you. 

"Don't make a sound, just like last time, k?" he whispers.

Kenma begins reaching inside of you at just the right spot, making sure to give you just the right amount of stimulation. Realizing that you're beginning to squirm even more under his touch, he helps you to reach your finish.

As he does, you accidentally let out a small squeak to signal that you're close.

"Hey who's in here?" you hear Bokuto's voice call out as he thinks aloud, "sounded like a girl..."

Kenma takes the opportunity to push even harder into you. With a hand firmly pressed against your mouth, he lets you know he's not letting you leave until you cum.

"Me neither," Bokuto's voice says seriously from the other side of the door.

_He must have his face pressed up against the door since he could hear that._

You feel your face heat up in embarrassment as Kenma gets you to finish all over his fingers. You stare at Kenma in silence as tears quietly trickle down your cheeks from managing to stay quiet for that long.

"Good job," he praises quietly, "I'm surprised you managed to stay so silent."

You groan to yourself, thinking you definitely deserved way more praise than that.

After you finish changing, you nod at Kenma to signal that you were ready for him to open the door. Even though you weren't ready for everybody to find out about your arrangement with Kenma, it was inevitable.

The moment Bokuto sees you and Kenma emerge from the bathroom stall, his mouth drops, but before you can say anything to him, he sprints out of the room.

Kenma makes an attempt to run after Bokuto, but stops shortly after once he reaches the door. You watch inquisitively as he turns around and sighs.

"Sorry Y/N but there's no point in trying to hide it anymore. With Bokuto's big ass mouth everybody probably already knows."

You sigh as well, knowing that he's completely right.

When the pair of you walk back to the lunchroom, you feel about forty pairs of eyes on you.

_Guess Kenma was right._

Immediately, Ritsuko runs up to you with Taka in tow. The girls push you back out of the room and drag you down the hall.

"NOT LIKE THAT WITH KENMA, HUH?!" Ritsuko's voice booms just as loud as Bokuto's.

"Now you have to ask Kenma on the date," Taka adds while giving you a seriously pissed-off look.


	26. Deceived

_"Shut up she's gonna hear you!"_

You find yourself waking up from whatever dream you have after hearing a small "click" and giggles from the voices of your teammates.

_"Shhh she's waking up!"_

As your eyes flutter open, you make out the figures of Ritsuko, Namakura, Mito, and even Taka standing over you and smiling like idiots while looking at someone's phone.

"Is that my-"

"Oh Y/N!" Ritsuko exclaims as she passes the phone to Nakamura, "you're up! By the way, did you ask Kenma out yet?"

"Seriously Ritsu why are you making me ask him out. I don't want to give him the wrong impression," you say groggily as you start to sit up.

Nakamura then passes the phone back to Ritsuko who shows you the phone. You see a picture of you asleep from just a few minutes ago before Ritsuko turns the phone back to face her.

"Not funny," you groan as you reach out your hand, expecting them to give you back the phone.

You watch as the girls crowd around your phone once more. Their eyes widening in excitement as they watch Ritsuko do something on your phone. Taka lets out a gasp which forces you to reflexively jump up and grab the phone from your teammate's hands.

"What the hell did you do?" you groan as you unlock the phone.

As the girls giggle, you open your phone to see the same picture of you asleep in your text conversation with Kenma.

"What the fuck?" you growl at the four girls before you.

"Once you ask out Kenma, we'll leave you alone," Nakamura teases as she sends you a wink.

"You're all the worst," you grumble as you try to push past them.

However, Ritsuko and Mito's hands on your shoulders halt you from getting past.

"Fine!" you shout out as you push them away from you, "I'll do it at lunch."

\--

"Sooo," you hear someone call from behind you.

As you're trying to get your lunch, your friends are already waiting for you to do as they wish.

You roll your eyes and turn around to see your four friends smirking in anticipation at you, waiting for the show to begin. After not getting a response from you, they once again remind you of what you promised would happen during today's lunch.

"Oh my god, I know! You are all bitches," you say as you shove your lunch towards Taka, "I'll do it and get it over with so you can finally leave me alone."

Without putting much thought into what you are going to say, you scan the room until your eyes meet with Kuroo's wild black hair. You begin to approach him, seeing Kenma sitting across from him as the pair begins eating.

"Hey Kuroo," you greet as you put your hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Y/N where's your lunch?" he asks sweetly as if he's genuinely concerned for your eating habits.

"I just came over here super quick don't worry," you reply as you tousle his hair.

This instantly catches Kenma's attention. The male across from where you stand now locks his gaze into yours. For a brief moment, you're at a loss of words as your heart skips a beat from nerves.

"Kenma I was gonna ask if you were okay with going out with me, Akaashi, Ritsuko, Taka, and Rooster-head here," you say with a smile.

Fukunaga and Yaku, the two sitting on either side of the setter, begin shaking him in excitement. You hear them mutter small cheers and answers for him to repeat back to you in case he isn't sure of what to say. However, for the longest time, Kenma just stares back at you.

As you observe Kenma, you think you see the smallest bit of pink cross his cheeks. It quickly dissolves though once he nods and agrees to your proposal. 

Immediately, Kenma goes back to eating to avoid embarrassment from his friends who are staring at him in shock.

"Cool," you say as you once more mess up Kuroo's hair, "see ya later then."

You begin to walk towards where your annoying friends have chosen to eat. You can't help but feel a bit weird about the way Kenma reacted to your question considering that he's typically more verbal around you, but quickly shake it off as you sit down.

"Oh my god, how did it go!" Nakamura squeals as you sit beside Taka.

"Fine," you shrug, "it's seriously not a big deal."

"But it is!" Taka chimes in, "you're literally the best for setting this up for us and I'm so glad you're going!"

Taka gives you a side hug as you stare at the rest of your friends who are looking at you as if you're a homeless puppy.

_Remind me not to let Taka spend too much time around these jerks._

"Alright losers," you hear your coach's voice boom across the gym just in time to save you from the conversation you were having, "once you're done eating make your way into the boys' gym. We're finally going to have our real match!"

You look across at the table where Kuroo and Kenma were eating. You watch as Kuroo's face lights up in excitement and say something to Kenma, resulting in his face turning bright red. The rest of the table stares between Kuroo and Kenma at the weird exchange, waiting for a response from either party.

Instead of responding, Kenma stands up and makes his way out of the gym. Your eyes follow him until the doors close. Once you turn your gaze back to the table, you see a few pairs of eyes already staring back at you.

\--

"Yo," your coach beams excitedly as she walks up to your team, "you're all gonna be competin' against the boys so Tamura-sensei from the Fukurodani girls' team and I came up with our best possible starting line up."

Your coach begins explaining to your big collective team who will be starting as well as those who aren't. When she arrives at the setter position, you look over at Taka who's face is already showing clear defeat.

Trying not to feel too bad, you look away and listen to your coach as she explains that Akaashi is the starting setter for the other team.

"I dunno," she grumbles, clearly having a different opinion from the other coaches, "something to do with the damn ace."

Your coach then reveals that you will be the starting setter for your team. You and Taka both thank your coach for her evaluation and proceed to warm up.

"Too bad Kenma won't be setting," Ritsuko nudges as she walks over to you, "but at least you know where his eyes will be the whole time."

Instead of letting your emotions get the better of you, a brief flashback takes over your mind to the weird way that Kenma responded to you asking him out before.

_I thought he was going to get the wrong idea from it, but maybe he really is fine just being friends with benefits too._

\--

For the majority of the game, both sides were pretty much tied. Currently, one set has been awarded to each team. 

As you get ready to block a ball from Fukurodani's ace, you hear a loud cracking noise that brings everyone's focus to one person.

"Shit," you hear Akaashi's low voice complain as his legs give out, landing him on the floor.

At almost the same time, you hear a small, high-pitched squeak coming from behind you. You recognized the voice of Taka right away as everybody witnesses Akaashi's fall to the ground.

Once Akaashi gets escorted off to a bench by Fukurodani's ace, Kenma gets substituted in. Kenma then takes his position nearby you, sending you a quick smile before going into game mode.

His brief grin takes you back for a moment as it sinks in that he actually smiled... at you. It wasn't the first time he'd done that, but lately you felt as though Kenma was becoming less interested in you which means he'd have no reason to give you a friendly smile.

\--

Now three points behind the boys' team in match point, the next ball will decide your teams' fate. 

Keeping your eyes fixated on Kenma as he decides who he should set to, you guess that he will be sending the ball to Bokuto, who had just gotten out of his emo mode.

Rushing to block the ace, you swiftly turn to see Kenma jump up and set the ball over the net himself

The whistle blows, resulting in the end of the game. You feel as though time is passing in slow motion as you keep your eyes glued onto the setter who's now being bombarded by his teammates.

The deep yells of the boys rushing towards Kenma ring in your ears as Kenma ignores them all to keep his gaze on you. Once more letting his lips curve upwards, you realize his smile isn't friendly at all. It's a sadistic grin meant to torment you over the loss you just caused.

"Don't worry bout it sis," Mito says as she pats your back, "none of us saw that coming either."

The two of you stand in silence as the boys continue to cheer on Kenma for their victory. 

However, as you turn back to face the rest of your team, you fail to notice Kenma trying to shake his teammates off of him so as to walk in your direction.


	27. What Relationship?

"Be right back," Ritsuko calls out to you as she leaves the room to take a quick shower.

You're now reluctantly getting ready for your date tonight, trying to pick out something to wear. However, you didn't plan on going on any date so your selection of clothes is pretty limited.

Soon, you hear the door open up. Thinking Ritsuko was already back from her shower, you didn't bother looking to see who was there.

"Whatcha doing?" Mito asks as she walks in.

Seeing you on the ground, looking through your bag of belongings, Mito decides to kneel beside you.

"Just trying to find something to wear," you mutter as you continue rummaging through your clothes.

"Right. For the date. Hey how come I didn't get invited?"

"Mito," you groan as you sit up and look at her, "I'm more than happy to let you take my place."

"Seriously Y/N, what's the big deal with you not wanting to go on a date with Kenma. It seems like you're into him, despite what you may say."

"Look," you reply as you sit up and turn to face her, "I like Kenma as a person and the two of us have our fun sometimes, but it's not a relationship like everyone thinks."

As Mito is about to sympathize with you, the door bursts open revealing an angry Ritsuko staring at you.

"Bull fucking shit," she yells as she begins walking towards you, "the other night you admitted that you had a crush on him!"

You groan and internally yell as yourself before standing up to face Ritsuko.

"I was super drunk and you know that," you scoff, "besides you're completely taking it out of context!"

"The fuck? I beg to differ," she says boldly as she now stands right in front of you, "there was no context to confuse it with!"

"Whatever Ritsu," you groan, "you're too stubborn to talk to so can we just go?"

"Ehhh? I'm stubborn?"

"Shutup," you grumble as you walk past her.

Hearing nothing but silence fill the room, you reluctantly turn around and see your two closest teammates staring at you with anger and disbelief.

"Okay... I get your point now can we just get ready so we can go?"

Ritsuko rolls her eyes and doesn't add another word as she goes through her bag to pick out some clothes. You do the same, this time being way less picky than before.

Once the pair of you are done, you meet up with Taka and go to the boys' gym to meet the others. 

\--

As the six of you head off campus towards a nearby restaurant that Ritsuko and Kuroo picked out, you keep towards the back of the group, walking with Taka.

You begin to notice her play with her hands, looking extremely nervous as she stares straight ahead of her. If her eyes were capable of it, they'd probably burn holes into the back of poor Akaashi's head.

"Taka you're gonna be fine," you whisper to her as you link your arm with hers, "Akaashi's quiet too so just be yourself."

"T-Thanks," she shyly replies as she turns her gaze towards the ground before her.

"Not a problem," you smile to nobody as you shift your gaze towards the others in front of you.

\--

"And you sit heeeere, Y/N," Ritsuko sings as she pushes you towards the seat next to where she had previously forced Kenma to sit.

"Hey," you whisper to him as you sit down.

You apologize to Kenma for your friend as you give Ritsuko a death glare. The girl continues to assign seats to the rest of the group as you and Kenma watch.

"It fine," your date replies as he attaches his hand to your thigh.

You feel your body reflexively stiffen as you feel the heat of his hand sink into your body.

_Why the hell did I wear a skirt?_

Trying your best to ignore him, you keep your eyes focused on literally anything else besides him.

Throughout your time at the restaurant, Kenma continues to leave his hand glued to your leg. Occasionally giving you soft rubs when either you or he spoke.

"Right well as long as your ankle's feeling better," you smile to Akaashi after talking to him for some time.

Akaashi nods and you begin to feel Kenma's thumb rub against your inner thigh again.

"You cold Y/N?" Kuroo then randomly asks, "you've got piloerections."

Immediately you begin to choke on your own saliva as the mixture of Kuroo's words and Kenma's actions sink into your brain.

"My what?" you squeak out.

"Eh? What's the big deal? You just have goosebumps," Kuroo replies calmly as he turns his gaze to your shoulder.

"No, no, I'm fine," you anxiously reply.

After the awkward conversation, you glance over at Kenma and see him already staring back at you with his small, sadistic grin.

As your eyes meet, you feel a tight squeeze on your thigh. You then stand up, having enough of the situation.

The eyes of all of your friends look towards you. You awkwardly apologize for your behavior and say you're going to the bathroom. After excusing yourself, you make a quick beeline to the bathroom.

Locking yourself into the room, you turn the cold water on from the sink and splash your face, thanking yourself for not putting any makeup on. Turning the water off, you place your hands on the edge of the sink and look at yourself in the mirror before you.

You begin to give yourself a silent pep-talk turned lecture as you watch yourself in the mirror.

Soon, you hear a faint knocking at the door, taking you out of the trance you had placed yourself in.

"Occupied!" you cry out before turning your attention back to the mirror.

"Just open up Y/N, it's me," you hear Kenma's calm voice say from the outside.

"Fuck," you mumble to yourself as your body begins moving on its own towards the door.

Just as the door unlocks, Kenma lets himself right in. As he locks the door behind him, he immediately asks if you're alright.

"Oh I, uh-"

Your sentence gets cut off by Kenma's lips on your own. Although you should be used to it by now, his unexpected actions catch you by surprise. The feeling sends chills down your body as you get lightly pushed back.

"Now that I've finally got the time and space, I can fuck you properly," he growls as he pulls you closer towards him.

"Not funny," you scoff.

However, you know from the look in Kenma's eyes that he's being dead serious.

"I'm not trying to be funny," he replies as he sticks out his right hand, "give me your panties."

"My what?! Kenma I-"

"If you don't want to be here then leave, but if you're going to stay, take them off. Now."

As much as you didn't want to admit it, you were growing in anticipation of what Kenma was planning. You look past Kenma before returning your gaze to the serious, yet lustful look in his eyes.

Instead of retaliating, you decide to go along with what Kenma has asked. You work your panties down your legs and reluctantly hand them to the man before you.

Kenma quickly grabs them and places them into his pocket before you decide to change your mind. He then pushes you towards the nearest wall.

Pleasure begins to take over your body as Kenma attaches his mouth to your neck in a manner you were sure would leave a mark. As he does, you feel your left leg being gently lifted up and hooked around his waist.

"You do want to do this, right?" Kenma asks as he stands up and looks at you with anticipation.

"O-Of course," you breathlessly reply as you begin roaming your hands across Kenma's body.

As Kenma's left hand makes its way down your body, you realize your pussy is completely exposed to him. He then reaches his hand across your waist and runs his middle finger up and down your slit, feeling the sloppiness you've already created.

The next kiss Kenma lays on you once more makes you feel as though your body is on fire. The possessive feeling Kenma gives off makes you tear up as emotions mix around in your head. You begin realizing that you wouldn't want to be doing this with anyone besides the man in front of you. At the same time, the little voice in your head continues to tell you that you are just horny.

Once Kenma is satisfied by your juices coating his fingers, he releases you for a moment and pulls back. You watch as he unzips his pants and pulls his cock out.

Although it's not your first time seeing it, you begin feeling weak in the knees at the thought that he's about to put it inside you.

Kenma watches the lust builds up in your eyes as your pupils dilate and you bite your lip. He teasingly begins to stroke himself, enjoying the look of you watching him make his way towards you.

Having enough of his teasing, you grab Kenma by his shirt and pull him towards you. Being taken back by your confidence, he waits for what you do next.

"You always have to go around acting like the damn top around here when you're clearly not," you growl before pushing him into the position against the wall that you were just in.

Kenma's breath hitches as his back slams against the wall. Taking no mind in this, you grab Kenma's cock for yourself in one hand. With the other, you place Kenma's hand around your waist.

"Too bad," he groans as he lifts you up, forcing you to straddle him as he stands, "I like it this way."

Not waiting for you to snap back at him, Kenma aligns himself to your entrance and quickly slides himself in. You take a moment to realize how strong this man is, being able to hold up your weight as he puts himself inside of you.

Your cry to him as he bottoms out, filling his ears with your sounds as you clench your body around him.

Having enough of dealing with your weight, Kenma throws you back against the wall and keeps his arms attached to your thighs as he continues thrusting into you as far as your body will allow.

Continuing to take his length, you begin to realize how wobbly your legs will be once you're done. Had all of this been part of Kenma's plan? Was he trying to manipulate you? Thoughts continued to swirl around your mind as Kenma continuously fucks the life out of you.

"Shit."

Kenma's voice causes you to look up at him in curiosity. As the two of you make eye contact, your face contorts into confusion. Kenma, realizing this, decides to explain himself to you.

"You were the one talking shit but here you are, greedy for my cock," he says as the sadistic grin you were unenthusiastically used to seeing, graces his face.

"K-Kenma," you whimper as you feel your walls contracting around him.

You couldn't deny what he said, so you decide against complaining. That, and you weren't even sure if any more words could form out of your mouth without sounding like complete gibberish.

Giving in, you release yourself around Kenma, making an even bigger mess than before. After a few more added strokes, Kenma pulls himself out and quickly cums on your stomach.

"Shit I'm sorry I didn't think it was gonna come out that quick," he says apologetically as he rushes around to grab anything to clean you up.

"It's fine," you reply as you let out a small smile.

Once you're cleaned and Kenma's dressed, he makes his way towards the door.

"K-Kenma what about my panties?" you ask nervously.

"What're you talking about?"

Astonished, you continue watching as he reaches the door. Once his hand reaches the doorknob you call out to him again. Whatever possessed you to do this, you hope that you're making the right call.

"Just so you know, Ritsuko and Taka wanted me to come along. I-I'm not trying to force a relationship on you and I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

Kenma hesitates for a moment before turning the knob. Without looking back at you, Kenma gives his response.

"What relationship?"


	28. Consultation

Friday morning, you walk through the halls towards your gym. However, the increasing volume of sounds from the boys' gym influences you to stop and take a peek.

As your eyes scan the gym and inevitably land on the familiar blond setter, you can't help but think about your conversation with him from the night before.

_"I-I'm not trying to force a relationship on you and I don't want you to get the wrong idea."_

_"What relationship?"_

As your eyes follow Kenma while he crosses the gym, your thoughts eat at your mind. You begin regretting saying all of those things to him, but it did just come out in the moment. And technically, none of it was a lie, but it wasn't completely true either.

"Ooo, what are ya looking at?" Taka asks as she peers past you into the gym.

"Nothing just can't believe they started practice way before us," you try to lie as a weak laugh escapes your mouth.

You walk away from the door and continue down your path to the girls' gym, hoping to avoid more questioning. Even though Taka was the least annoying of your friends, she was inclined to ask if you were okay, something you weren't prepared to answer.

"So is everything alright with you and Kenma?" Taka asks after she runs to catch up to you, "you seemed a little tense last night."

"I dunno," you groan while thinking back to that conversation with him, "I guess I'm just kinda confused to be honest."

Shocked that you gave a genuine answer to her question, Taka takes a moment to think of a good follow-up to help you.

"I-If you don't want to talk about it that's fine, but just know I'm here for you Y/N," she kindly remarks.

You stop as you approach the gym. After looking around to make sure Ritsuko isn't nearby to tease you, you decide to tell Taka what actually happened at dinner last night.

"W-Well even though I'd probably chicken out, I think you should talk to Kenma about it. A-And if not then maybe one of his friends can help you sort out your feelings because t-they know both of you better th-than I do."

"Wow," you reply, a bit shocked at her ability to give good advice, "thanks I think I know someone who might be a good choice to talk to."

"Oh it's nothing," she chuckles nervously, "I owed you anyway from, ya know, helping me with Akaashi."

\--

That afternoon during lunch, you stand with a hungry stomach as the guys get first pick for the huge last-day lunch that your coach had to pay for.

"Alright fuckers," your coach growls as she approaches both girls' teams, "you can get your food now, but just be thankful I'm letting you eat at all after disappointing me!"

Knowing your coach was dead serious about her anger from losing the big game yesterday, nobody talks back. You nod and quietly walk away before you can get singled out for your bad guess block that had cost the game.

After eating a bit of food, you search for a familiar tall, silver-haired male that you had grown to be close with. Once spotting him, you make your way through the crowd in hopes of a helpful conversation.

"Hey," you call out as you tap his shoulder.

Lev turns around, a smile quick to form on his face as he recognizes you.

"Yooo Y/N! You've gotta thank your coach for this food, it's so good!"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for rubbing in the loss. But um, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a sec."

You look at the other guys nearby paying attention to your conversation.

"U-Um alone... if that's okay," you add as you turn your attention back to him.

Lev, stupidly, puts down his plate of food and grabs your hand to move you away from the crowd.

"Wait can I come, too?!" Yaku asks as the two of you leave and walk towards him.

"We'll be right back don't worry," you wave as you approach him.

"It's not fair that you're keeping secrets with Lev and not me," he whines.

You nudge Yaku on the shoulder and quietly tell him to stop making it weird. You and Lev then depart from the lunchroom into a quiet hallway.

"So what's up?" Lev asks as he looks down at you.

"Well, there's kinda two things I wanted to talk about now that I know we won't be interrupted," you laugh nervously.

Lev's face turns a light pink as your words get interpreted a bit differently in his mind.

"Oh, uh, Y/N, I don't think-"

"Not like that!" you quickly defend yourself, "I was actually going to ask if you had feelings for Yaku..."

Lev's face, now bright red, looks at you with extreme confusion.

"H-How did y-you know?"

"I kinda noticed something the first time I went to your dorm but I wasn't sure so I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"R-Right well anyway what was the other thing that you wanted to talk to me about?"

_Well that was a quick conversation... Guess he's not ready for that conversation._

You begin to explain to Lev about your mixed feelings with Kenma, including what happened last night. Although you don't give him as many details as you did to Taka, he gets the point.

"Well if you ask me it kinda sounds like the only thing holding you back is your belief that you don't want a relationship... but it almost sounds like you do."

How your friends are able to see right through you, you'll never know.

"Lev," you groan as you throw your arms around his body, "I don't know what to do. Kenma just told me that he didn't want a relationship."

As you fight back tears while you bury your face in Lev's chest, he wraps his arms tightly around you to hug you back.

"Y/N, Kenma never said that he didn't want a-"

"Oi Lev stop hitting on Y/N. It's time to get back to practice!"

_Shit, I kept him out here too long... Why did I complain so much?_

"Alright," Lev responds to Kuroo as he lets you go, "I'll be right there."

As you look up into Lev's bright green eyes, you see the sympathy and worry he has for you.

"I'll be fine," you sniffle as you wipe your eyes, "but this conversation isn't over."

You stifle out a laugh as you remind Lev you won't easily forget about the short Yaku conversation you just had.

"Damn," Lev laughs as he grabs onto your hand, "I was really hoping that was enough."

"Helllll no," you smile as the two of you start walking back into the lunchroom.


	29. Return

That night, you quickly pack your belongings and shuffle out to the bus along with your teammates.

"Y/N!" Taka calls out as she sees you hand your bag to Mito.

You turn around and almost immediately get attacked by Taka's body ramming into your own as she hugs you tightly.

"Thank you so much for helping me out with Akaashi!" she whispers onto your neck.

"Don't mention it," you giggle, "hey let's exchange numbers so we can keep up!"

Taka nods and the two of you exchange numbers. Once you're finished, Akaashi walks up to the pair of you. You notice his cheeks turn a bit pink as he greets Taka.

You give Akaashi a quick hug goodbye and instantly get attacked once more, but by a bigger and harder force.

"Bokuto," Akaashi groans, "you're going to suffocate her."

"Am n-"

"Oi owl back off Y/N," Kuroo barks as he grabs onto your arm, "she's not yours."

You feel yourself get pulled into Kuroo's body as he continues to chew out his friends. Once Kuroo's words echo in your mind, you push Kuroo away from you.

"Excuse me I'm not anybody's!" you shout.

As you back up, you feel yourself bump into yet another person. Angry that it keeps happening, your aura darkens as you turn around.

Even when you see the familiar blonde setter standing in front of you with a blank stare, your mood doesn't shift.

"Ah, god Kenma, you're so quiet!"

Eventually, you realize what you've just shouted out to the poor boy and you begin apologizing. Thinking that you've just made your situation with him even worse, you quickly say goodbye to the rest of the group and board the bus.

As you sit and stare out the window, you feel a weight shift you in your seat. You look over and see Mito as she sends a quick text to someone before meeting your gaze.

"You alright?" she asks worriedly as she sees your quiet disposition, "You look stressed."

Unable to contain your feelings, you flop your head over onto her shoulder and sigh.

"Mito I don't want to be in a relationship. Everything will get complicated... but everything already is complicated," you complain.

Mito begins to pet you as she reminds you to take your time and think about what you really want. Not trying to pry into your life too much, she doesn't ask you to explain.

"After some time you'll realize what you want."

"Thanks," you breathe as you continue to rest your head on her shoulder.

"Well if you want my opinion," chimes in Nakamura from the seat behind you, "you should just go for Kenma already!"

Keeping your head on Mito's shoulder, you turn your head upwards to see Nakamura smiling like a moron above you.

"I agree!" Ritsuko then adds, "Even I was able to acknowledge my feelings."

You turn your head back to the seat before you, trying to assess the situation.

"It's different," you finally respond, "none of you were opposed to a relationship."

"And none of us are anywhere close to a relationship!" Ritsuko replies, "but you and Kenma have been playing your stupid game for too long."

"Yeah I agree," Nakamura adds sadly, "I don't think anything's going to happen with Yaku and me..."

As Nakamura sits back down, Ritsuko goes to comfort her.

You try to relax and close your eyes as you stay leaning against Mito. While memories of Kenma flood in your head, you wish you could just forget about him. The feeling of how comforting he was beside you hurts. You feel so alone and empty without him. How is he fine? You know that you're clearly not.

\--

"Y/N," Mito whispers as she gently shakes you to wake up, "we're back."

Your team gets off the bus and you quickly grab your bag from your coach. Still feeling guilty for costing the last point of the game, you swiftly gather your belongings and leave before you can get chewed out.

On your walk back to your dorm you hear familiar voices, causing you to stop and take a peek down the hallway.

"You're so fucking dense Kenma!" Kuroo's voice echoes throughout the hall.

After seeing the two boys, you lean up against a wall around the corner to conceal your presence.

Kuroo continues to yell at Kenma, mentioning something that Kenma did being rude and accusing him of lying.

You roll your eyes, thinking it was obvious that idiot Kenma would do something moronic. After listening for a bit longer, you decide that it would be best to get over your feelings for him.

_I'd rather lose my dumb feelings than continue to be hooked on some guy who doesn't even mind my feelings._

Once you make your way back to your dorm, you see Shiro by her computer.

"I'm back," you sourly say to her as you throw your bag onto your desk.

"Hi," Shiro's voice squeaks quietly, "I found someone to play chess with."

You're honestly too tired to put too much effort into the meaningless conversation with your roommate. 

"Awesome," you quietly, yet sarcastically, reply, "let me know how it goes."

You then flop yourself onto your bed and pull the covers over your head, hoping to sleep away the events of the week.


	30. Lev Day

You're busy working in your quiet room the next day when Kenma finally pops back in your head for pretty much no good reason at all. Getting stressed from the constant bother of his words in your mind, you begin to wish you could eat away the feeling.

For whatever reason, you soon find yourself texting the man who has been occupying your brain. After assuring yourself that you would only see him as friends since the two of you have to be at practice together anyway, you message him to see if he wants to get lunch with you.

You wait for a good ten minutes with still no response. Getting tired of waiting, you text Lev. Immediately, he agrees to meet up but asks if the pair of you can go to the library after to which you agree without asking questions.

_This could be a good time to talk to Lev about Yaku..._

\--

"Oh by the way there's actually going to be a short practice tomorrow afternoon. If you want to go I can let coach know," Lev happily tells you while the two of you sit in the school cafe eating lunch.

"Yeah, definitely. I could use the extra practice," you chuckle.

Lev nods and sends a quick text to Nekomata-sensei letting him know that you'll be there on Sunday afternoon.

"So Lev," you begin to change conversations after he puts down his phone, "we've gotta talk about Yaku."

"I dunno what to say, Y/N," he shrugs as he looks down at his food, "Yaku was all sad that you didn't invite him on that weird group date and then got oddly quiet afterward."

"Really?" you question, "I mean I guess I did tell him that I was going to help. But honestly, I was really hesitant to do so because I didn't know how you felt and I didn't think it would be right to include them."

Lev thanks you for your honesty and your decision that gave him a bit of help with his situation. He then begins to open up to you, letting you know that he's had feelings towards Yaku for a while, but never said anything because he was worried he would ruin his friendship with one of his best friends.

Lev eventually shifts the conversation back to you and Kenma. You shrug and tell him that you've decided to move on because you "don't really care anymore". Although you can tell Lev knows better than to believe you, he lets you be.

The two of you finish your lunch in silence. Once you're both done eating, the two of you get up and head to the library without an added word. Only when you get to the library do you finally speak up.

"So how come you wanted to go here?"

"Oh I just needed to study and I thought it would be nice to have company. You don't really have to stay if you don't want to," he shrugs.

_Oh my god, he's literally the sweetest person ever._

"Of course I'll stay!" you beam, "I was studying in my room anyway and this definitely beats being alone."

Lev agrees and the two of you make your way upstairs towards where the private study rooms are located. Along the way you spot a familiar red backpack that you knew to be Kenma's across the room in between the rows of bookshelves.

When you spot him, you suddenly stop. You notice that Kenma's wearing a cute pair of black glasses and is focusing on something intensely before him that you can't manage to see.

"You alright?" Lev asks as he notices you've stopped walking.

"Oh yeah it's just that I saw Kenma over there..." you begin to trail off as you stare at the blonde who has caught your attention for the millionth time.

From your peripheral, you notice Lev lean over to observe Kenma as well.

"Why don't you go over and say hi?" he suggests, "I'll wait, I don't mind."

You look over at Lev to make sure he's alright with that. You assure him that you'll be quick and come right back. However, he tires quickly of your excuses and lightly pushes you down the clear path towards his teammate.

You shift your gaze back to Kenma as you begin getting closer. You can now see a chessboard and Shiro sitting opposite of him. The two quietly continue their game, not realizing that you are just a little ways from them.

As Shiro comes into view, you can't help but feel a bit taken back and confused. You're glad that they both found each other, but is this why Kenma didn't respond to you before? Maybe it's why he said he didn't want a relationship. 

_Could he have been talking to Shiro this whole time?_

From behind you, Lev notices your body posture become increasingly stiff. He decides it would be best to step in so he walks up to you to save you from whatever meltdown you were internally having.

"Hey," he whispers as he puts a hand on your shoulder, "we should get going before the study rooms fill up."

Knowing that Lev was doing everything in his power to save you from your thoughts, you quietly nod and follow behind him as he leads you to one of the private rooms. 

Once you approach a room, Lev holds the door open for you. You thank him with a quick smile before stepping in. He then silently takes a seat beside you. You can feel his eyes bear into your skull as he thinks of what to say to cheer you up.

"Look," you snap as you meet his gaze, "I'm fine, let's just focus on our work, okay? What class are you studying for anyway?"

Lev's body eases as you steer the conversation to something a bit more pleasant.

"Oh, uh, just my bio class," he replies as he gets out his notebook.

"Wow, you've got it rough," you laugh, "I've got psych."

You hold up your textbook to show him what you've got to study for.

"Ah the study of humans yet you have no idea how to deal with your own emotions," Lev teases.

"Too soon."


	31. Drink Away The Pain

Later that night you find yourself falling asleep in your bed. The only noise that can be heard comes from the television show you're watching on your laptop. As you begin to fall asleep, a loud buzzing from under your pillow jolts you awake.

Tilting your body slightly, you reach under your pillow and grab your phone from where it was hiding. As the bright light hits your face, you squint your eyes and see Lev's name appear on the screen.

**LEV:** _Y/N! There's another party tn by my dorm! You down to come?_

**Y/N:** _Sure I guess... I wasn't doing anything anyway._

You then take a moment to message Ritsuko, knowing that if you went to a party that you didn't tell her about, she'd get all sad.

Even though early sleep was probably best for your wellbeing, you didn't really care. After what you saw earlier that afternoon and the way you've been feeling lately, maybe drinking would actually be a good plan for once.

Ritsuko eventually responds, saying that she'll meet you at the party since she's going to go a bit later. You then throw on some clothes and plan to head towards Lev's dorm to meet up with him before going to the party.

Once you get to Lev's, he and Yaku immediately drag you back out into the hallway.

"I can't wait!" Yaku beams as the three of you walk through the hallway, "man I wanna get hammered!"

"Y-Yaku you probably should take it easy," Lev adds, "you've been getting 'hammered' a lot lately."

"Ah whatever, _mom_ , I'll be fine!"

Yaku then peels you away from Lev and drags you down the hall with him.

As soon as the three of you get inside the party Yaku disappears, saying something about having to thank his friend for hosting again.

"Hey," you look up at Lev beside you, "I need a drink."

Flashing him a smile, you put your hand in his and walk to where you remember the small barlike area was in the common room.

"You sure you want to drink Y/N?" Lev asks worriedly, "you're usually hesitant about this kind of stuff."

You shrug at his question. The only thing that was on your mind right now was drowning out all your feelings of Kenma.

Lev reluctantly gives in, allowing you to take a few shots from whatever was the closest bottle of alcohol to you.

"Yo Y/N's drinking!" Yaku yells as he appears from behind the counter, "I'm surprised!"

You look between Yaku and his friend beside him. Thinking that's probably the party host, you give them both a thumbs up.

"You going to practice tomorrow?" Yaku adds.

"Mhm," you nod, "I'll be fine though don't worry about me. Besides you're the one who said you were going to get hammered!"

"Ahh... haha... did I?" he says as he rubs the back of his neck, "well maybe not too hammered, then..."

You roll your eyes at Yaku's usual indecisiveness. Finishing up the shot you had, you talk to Lev, Yaku, and the host for a little while before they depart. You decide to stay and sit by yourself for awhile until another sits beside you.

"Hey," you say weakly as you look at your friend beside you.

"You alright?" the familiar man asks.

"Of course I am, Kai-chan," you smile.

The two of you sit together for a little while making small conversation until the alcohol finally hits you.

"Umm," you hum as you try to figure out the right words to say to him, "I'm sorry for last time we were here. I shouldn't have led you on like that and I was pretty drunk."

Kai chuckles at the way your sentence falls out and the pouty look you have on your face. He knows that you're being sincere, but can't help himself at the way you're acting.

"I think you're pretty drunk right now, too," he teases.

"Ah shut up," you groan.

You feel your phone buzz from your pocket. Taking it out, you see the blurry word 'KENMA' light up on the bright screen.

"Goddammit," you whisper to yourself.

Opening your phone, you see that Kenma has texted you to ask if you're free right now.

You hear the word 'no' ring in your brain so you begin typing out the message to him. However, the sentence that follows definitely not what you had in mind.

**Y/N:** _Ya whatvr meet me in my dorm_

Yeah, the message was vague, but you figured he got the point. After telling Kai that you need to use the bathroom, you get up and leave. Internally apologizing to your friends who you didn't even get to see that night, you exit the party and slip back to your own dorm building.

"Fuck," you mumble as you lightly crash into a wall, "damn walls always in the way..."

As you push yourself off the wall, you see a familiar male standing outside your room. While you get close to him, you notice the displeased look on his face. Eyes widening as he sees the state you're in, Kenma looks you up and down and realizes where you've just come from.

Kenma grabs your room pass from you and opens the door. As he quickly ushers you in, he stabilizes you against his own weight. 

"Y/N I think it might be best if you get some sleep," he says to you ask he walks you towards your bed.

"W-Why?" you mutter, "I'm not tired."

With no response, Kenma helps you onto your bed. You watch as he lands a kiss on your cheek and tells you once more to get some rest. As you try to come up with an excuse for him to stay, he quietly exits the room, leaving you alone.

"Fucking Kenma," you groan as you put a pillow over your head, "What the hell even just happened?"

You allow silent tears to fall from your eyes as you question why you have to have feelings for the stupid man who just left you alone after saying he wanted to be with you.

Once more tonight, your phone buzzes. However this time, the message is from Kai.


	32. Running Late

_Kai? Why's he texting me now?_

You check to see what he's said. Unlocking your phone, you find a worried message asking if you're okay.

**KAI:** _You alright? I've been worried about you and just want to make sure you're safe._

**Y/N:** _Fine. I'm back at my room now._

**KAI:** _Can I join you?_

**Y/N:** _Sure y not but don't get any funny ideas!_

**KAI:** _Promise._

About ten minutes later, you hear a knock on your door. Lazily picking yourself up from your bed, you drag your body over to the door.

Once Kai walks in, he becomes immediately concerned for you.

"Y/N," he says worriedly as he looks down at your almost lifeless state, "you sure you're okay?"

You'll never understand why you initiated what happened next. Perhaps it was the alcohol in your system. Maybe even the flood of emotions that came crashing over you when you saw one of your closest friends. However, when you hear Kai genuinely concerned about you, you fling your arms around him.

Digging your head into his chest, you cry softly as he wraps his arms around you. You can't help but enjoy the feeling of security he gives off as he rubs your back and tries to soothe you.

"I'm not okay," you sniff as you look up at him.

Kai, realizing that you're already half asleep as you cry onto him, lifts you up. You feel his large hands support your body as he places them on your thighs while you wrap your legs around him. Kai walks across your room and places you in your bed.

Hating the familiarity of where this is going, you catch Kai's arm in an attempt to get him to stay.

"Please," you whisper as you gaze at him through watery eyes, "stay."

You can see Kai hesitate as he decides what's best, but eventually, he gives you a nod.

"Alright move over," he playfully complains.

A small smile sneaks across your face as he squeezes in beside you.

"Thank you," you whisper once more as you wrap your arms around his torso.

Quickly, you drift off to sleep as you pull yourself close to your friend.

\--

The next morning you find yourself in an extremely warm and comfortable position. You squeeze the pillow your arms are wrapped around. However when you do, the pillow hugs you back.

Your eyes immediately shoot open upon realization of what is going on. 

_Oh my god I let him sleep here with me..._

You find yourself staring at the man underneath you until he begins waking up.

Kai, realizing the inner turmoil you're going through, begins explaining the events of last night. As he does, you look over and see Shiro sound asleep on her bed. Remembering she wasn't there the night before, she must have seen you with Kai when she came in.

_Awkward..._

"But I texted you because it seemed as though everybody was pretty drunk so I thought it would be best for me to make sure you were okay."

"W-Wow thanks Kai-chan that was really sweet," you say as you flash him a big smile, "I appreciate that."

The two of you talk for a little while longer until you ask him what time it is. Lazily, Kai looks down at his watch but immediately sits up when he reads the time.

"Shit!"

"What is it?"

"You were going to our practice today, right? We're both going to be late!"

The two of you rush out of bed. Promising Kai that you'll meet back up with him in thirty minutes after getting ready, you rush out of your room towards the bathroom.

\--

"Y/N!" Kai yells as he jogs over to you.

You wave back and wait for him to approach. The second he does, you grab him by the hand and rush across campus as fast as you can to get to the gym.

"I'm so sorry," you pant as the two of you continue your run, "I shouldn't have asked you to stay, and then you wouldn't have been late!"

"Don't worry about it," he adds as the two of you finally reach the gym.

Once you make it through the doors, the two of you begin panting, out of breath from the far run. Neither one of you notice the attention of every single person in the room staring at you with their jaws to the ground.

"We should-" _huff_ "put our stuff down," you say as you pat Kai on the back.

"Right..."

The two of you make your way to where the rest of the teams' bags are. Once you both turn around an immediate order rises from a pissed-off Kuroo.

"Y/N get your ass to Yaku and Lev! And Kai! Fukunaga and Yamamoto. Don't waste any more of our damn time."

The two of you nod in agreement at the angry captain. Unfortunately for you, to get to Lev and Yaku, you're forced to walk past Kuroo.

Hearing a grunt as you pass the captain, you do your best to keep your focus on the ground.

"Don't be late again," he growls.

Since it's your lucky day, you then get to walk past Kenma. Your eyes briefly meet with his as you see him brimming with anger. To you, it almost looks as if he's about to explode. You can't help but feel your face heat up in embarrassment as you think of what could be going through his mind right now.

Forcing yourself to look away from him, you try to clear your mind to focus better on practice.

"Ready?" you say to Lev and Yaku as you approach them.

"W-Where the hell did you go?" they whisper.

"I-It's not what it looks like I swear!"

You quickly explain to your friends about the events of the night before. Then you smoothly switch the conversation back to volleyball so you can have a normal practice.


	33. Fake Smiles

After practice ends and you finish cleaning up the gym with the rest of the group, you make your way over to your bag. As you sling it over your shoulder you notice Kai standing before you.

"Hey!" you cheerfully call to him.

"Hey," he replies as he picks up his own bag, "you wanna go out and grab some lunch?"

"Oh, Uhh..."

You look past Kai and notice Kenma staring over in your direction. The second the two of you make eye contact, his eyes narrow. Kenma then looks away and walks towards Kuroo in a huff.

You remind yourself that Kenma left you last night. The one who stayed wasn't Kenma... it was Kai.

"Yeah definitely," you finally respond as you look back to the man before you, "I'll meet you in an hour outside my building again sound good?"

"You got it," Kai says before turning towards the exit.

After watching him leave and debate whether you made the right decision or not, you remind yourself that you decided to get lunch, not go out on a date so there's nothing wrong with it.

Once you get to your room you quickly shower and change your clothes. With plenty of time to spare, you decided to spend a bit of time scrolling through social media.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

_That was quick. It's kinda early for Kai-chan and we decided to meet outside, but whatever._

You hop off your bed and make your way over to your door. Instead of seeing the tall vice-captain in front of you, your eyes are met with Kenma's.

"K-Kenma? What are you doing?" you ask as you stare at him in shock.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," he replies in his typical bored tone.

"Well, I was about to leave and go out with Kai..."

You trail off as you watch the aura around Kenma darken. Quickly he bursts past you, letting himself into the room.

"Where's Shiro?" he groans.

"Why?" you question as you turn around, "When did you start hanging out with her?"

"Recently," he remarks as if it's none of your business, "but it doesn't matter. I just wanted to know where she is since I came here for her."

As Kenma's words hit, you can't help but feel shocked and a bit hurt. As the words continue to sting, you try your best to not let it show.

"Probably, uh, in the library or with her friend," you reply as you give him a fake smile.

You hear Kenma growl as he walks up to you. His eyes linger on your lips for a moment as he watches your small grin fade away. The second it's gone from your face he turns his gaze back to your eyes.

"I'm going to find her," he growls as he storms out of the room

Once again you are left feeling confused. How could Kenma come here and continue to hurt you? What is going on between him and Shiro? Although you knew it was probably all in your head, you couldn't help but let the thoughts eat away at your brain.

_What's wrong with me? Why couldn't I have just dealt with that date like a normal person? I could have been with him by now if I wasn't so stupid!_

Finally fully acknowledging that you do have feelings for Kenma, you leave your room hurt and upset. You don't want to think about him any longer even though he was all that occupied your brain.

_Whatever. Stupid fucking Kenma._

After storming your way downstairs, you wait outside your building for Kai.

"Y/N!" you hear someone call from behind.

Turning around you see Fukunaga approaching you.

"Oh hey," you wave as he walks over.

"What are you doing out here?" he asks as he looks around.

"I'm, uh, waiting for Kai-chan. The two of us were gonna go out..."

"Ehh? You're going out with Kai now? I thought-"

"Ah no, no, not like that! We're just getting lunch as friends that's all!" you tell him.

"Really?"

You nod and explain to Fukunaga about what happened last night and this morning with practice. He replies saying that he thinks most of the team got the wrong impression that morning but he'll let them know what you said.

"Thanks," you say as a wave of relief rushes over your face.

_Maybe Kenma got the wrong idea, too..._

"No problem," he replies as he fixes his backpack on his shoulder, "hey if you ever wanna get lunch with me some time too I'll gladly join ya!"

Fukunaga flashes you a big smile even though he's anxiously awaiting your answer.

"For sure," you giggle, "I'd like that. The two of us haven't really gotten to hang out yet."

"Mhm," he hums as he nods, "buuut it's okay. I'm sure it'll be worth the wait."

The two of you chat for a little while longer until Fukunaga expresses that he's got to go to the library and study. After saying goodbye, you watch as his figure fades. 

At the same time, you notice Kai walking towards you. You observe as the two teammates chat for a moment before walking in different directions.

"Ready to go?" Kai asks once he gets near you.

"Yup," you nod, trying to keep thoughts about Kenma and Fukunaga out of your mind.

You reach your hand towards Kai's and put it in your own.

"Let's go then," he smiles before guiding you across campus.

"So Fukunaga, huh?" he teases as the two of you make your way down a street.

"I was surprised to see him," you shrug, "I haven't gotten to talk to him much but he seems super nice."

"I don't disagree," Kai chuckles, "he's one of my closest friends on the team but maybe don't tell him I said that."

"My lips are sealed."

Once you finally reach your destination, Kai opens the door and allows you inside first.

"Thanks," you say with a small smile as you walk in.

_God, please don't let this be a date._


End file.
